


Seven

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Seven möchte die Voyager verlassen, wieso, weshalb und warum - nunja sie sagt es, aber es ist nicht wirklich das, weswegen sie die Voyager verlässt. Im laufe der ersten Kapitel kommt das Wieso. Danach gehts weiter und hoffentlich gibts eine spannende Geschichte. Mal schauen wo, wir hingehen.





	1. Die Entscheidung

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, das ist meine erste Geschichte im Star Trek Unsiversum. Ich bin Star Trek Fan, kenne die Serien und manche der Filme. Ich liebe die Geschichten die es über den Captain und Seven hier gibt und ich lesen alles sehr gern. Am liebsten die romantischen Geschichten. Das Technogebrabbel überlese ich dabei meisten. Daher bitte ich euch um Nachsicht, wenn mein Technogebrabbel nicht korrekt oder sogar fehlerhaft ist. Mir gehts eigentlich nur um die Geschichte zwischen den Captain und Seven, alles andere ist nebensächlich und meiner künstlerischen Freiheit ausgesetzt, also bitte nicht alles (darunter fällt die Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, Kommasetzung, sowie Technobrabbel) zu ernst nehmen. Vielen Dank

Die Türklingel ertönte und Captain Kathryn Janeway blinzelte von ihrem Buch , welches sie gerade gelesen hatte, auf. Es war schon spät, weit über 23 Uhr. Nur ein Mensch auf dem Raumschiff Voyager wagte es um diese Zeit noch ihre Gesellschaft auf zu suchen. Daher richtete sie sich in ihren Sessel auf und rief „Herein“

Und tatsächlich, die erwartete Person trat in das Quartier des Captains ein und kam mit zwei langen Schritten herein. Seven blieb genau vor dem Captain stehen und schaute auf sie herunter. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen an oder warum sie gerade jetzt den Captain sprechen wollte.

„Seven, schön dich zu sehen, was bringt dich zu dieser Stunde zu mir? Gibt es etwas worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?“ 

Während Kathryn sich an Seven wandte, erhob sie sich aus ihren Sessel und ging hinüber zum Replikator und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ein Gespräch mit Seven um diese Uhrzeit länger und vielleicht auch komplizierter werden konnte, als sie es gerne hätte.

Seven´s Blick folgte Kathryn´s Weg zum Replikator. Sie holte kurz Luft, bevor sie das Wort an ihrem Captain richtete.

„Captain, ich bin hier um Ihnen etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Es tut mir leid dass ich sie dafür so spät noch störe. Aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen die Voyager zu erlassen. Ich …“

Weiter kam Seven nicht, weil Kathryn sich abrupt zu Seven umdrehte und geschockt Seven fragte „ Was hast du da gesagt?“

Ihre Stimme nahm dabei einen höheren Ton an, als es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre. Aber sie war wirklich geschockt von Seven´s Offenbarung. Hätte sie schon ein Schluck von ihren Kaffee genommen, so hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich in hohen Bogen über ihr Wohnquartier gespuckt. So hielt sie sich nur ungläubig an ihre Tasse Kaffee fest und hoffte dass das nur ein schlechter Traum war, der sich bald auflösen würde. 

Sie trat schnell an Sevens Seite und schaute sie mit Argwohn an und fragte nochmal „Was in aller Welt….? Wieso willst du die Voyager verlassen und wohin willst du? Seven was ist los?“ 

Mehrere Fragen schossen Kathryn durch den Kopf.

Ja, Seven hatte schon öfter Kund gegeben dass sie die Voyager verlassen wollte, aber das geschah meistens, bei Gelegenheiten, wo es der Voyager möglich war, ihren Weg zum Alpha Quartanten zu verkürzen oder sogar direkt nach Hause zu kommen. Naja, eigentlich war es jedes Mal das Gleiche – erst Arturis, der ihnen weismachte das es ein Schiff gäbe mit einen Slipstreemantrieb, welches sie innerhalb von kurzer Zeit zurück nach Hause bringen könnte und dann ein Wurmloch, was eigentlich ein hungriges Monster war, welches sie direkt zu Erde bringen würde. 

Beide Male, wurden sie getäuscht und hereingelegt. Beide Male waren sie nur knapp mit ihrem Leben davon gekommen.  
Trotzdem hatte bei diesen beiden Gelegenheiten, Seven verkündet das sie nicht mit kommen wolle und lieber die Voyager verlassen wollte. Bei beiden Gelegenheiten, konnte Kathryn hinter diesen Aussagen verstehen, das Seven Angst hatte in den Alpha Quadrant zurück zukehren und daher diese Entscheidung traf. 

Doch jetzt, gab es keinen Grund dafür. Also was war zum Teufel los? Wieso wollte Seven die Voyager verlassen? Was hatte sie vor? Wohin wollte sie? Wie konnte sie davon abgebracht werden? All das ging Kathryn innerhalb kurzer Zeit durch den Kopf. 

Seven sah den Captain ausdrucklos an, während sie anfing zu sprechen 

„Captain ich wünsche die Voyager zu verlassen. Du hast mir einst selbst versprochen, dass ich das könnte, soweit ich mich individuell soweit entwickelt hätte, dass ich im Stande bin, diese Entscheidung selbst für mich zu treffen. Und nun denke ich dass ich soweit bin. Ich habe die letzten 2 Jahre, 7 Monate, 16 Tage hier auf der Voyager verbracht, habe meine Menschlichkeit angenommen, habe deinen Rat befolgt, mich mit der Crew verbunden und die Voyager zu mein neuen Kollektiv gemacht. Aber nun habe ich erkannt, dass das nicht mehr ausreicht. Auf unzähligen Außenmissionen und R&R habe ich erkannt, dass ich die Natur, sowie die verschiedenen Kulturen, der verschiedenen Planeten, auf die wir waren faszinierend finde. Daher möchte ich lieber auf einen Planeten leben, statt auf der Voyager. Ich möchte so ein Leben erkunden.“

Kathryn sah Sevens verwundert an, während sie ihr zugehört hatte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das der Grund sein würde, wieso Seven die Voyager verlassen wollte. Der Grund hörte sich völlig absurd für sie an. 

Seven war auf dem Raumschiff „Raven“ groß geworden, danach lebte sie 18 Jahre lang auf den verschieden Borg Kuben und seit fast 3 Jahre auf der Voyager. Seven hatte ihr Leben lang mit Technologie um sich herum gelebt und nun wollte sie auf einen Planeten leben? Möglicherweise ohne Technologie? Wo sie doch selbst ein kybernetisch aufgerüsteter Mensch durch ihre Borg Physiologie war?

„Seven, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wohin willst du? Was ist mit deinem Alkoven und was ist mit deinen Implantaten? Du weißt selbst das du regelmäßig regenerieren musst und deine Implantate von Doktor gewartet werden müssen.“ Fragte Kathryn besorgt. 

„Captain, ich habe mit den Sensoren die nächsten 30 Lichtjahre gescannt und ein Sonnensystem entdeckt, welches mehrere bewohnte Klasse M Planeten beinhaltet. Genau dort möchte ich hin. Was mein Alkoven und meine Implantate angeht, werde ich mit der Tragbaren Regenerationseinheit, die der Doktor und Lt. Torres entwickelt haben, die nötige Regeneration durchführen können. Der Doktor hat alle Implantate entfernt, die er entfernen konnte. Die übrigen Implantate, welche ich noch in meinen Körper besitze, kann ich allein warten und justieren. Sollten sie jedoch beschädigt werden, so wird das meinen Tod hervorrufen, da sie nicht repariert oder ausgewechselt werden können. Aber das kann sowohl hier als irgendwo anders im Universum passieren und das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe. Also sehe ich nicht das Problem darin, die Voyager nicht zu verlassen.“

Kathryn rieb sich mit den Daumen und den Zeigefinger über ihren Nasenrücken. Sie war für den Moment sprachlos. Seven hatte offensichtlich an alles gedacht. `Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, wie kann ich sie nur von diesen Vorhaben abhalten? Darf ich so egoistisch sein und ihr Befehlen diesen Unsinn zu vergessen? Wie würde das unsere Freundschaft und unsere Arbeitsbeziehung beeinträchtigen?`

„Seven, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht was ich zu allem sagen soll. Ich … brauche Zeit darüber nach zudenken.“

„Sehr gut. Aber Captain, das ich heute zu dir gekommen bin und dir von meinen Vorhaben erzählt habe, war nicht eine Bitte um Erlaubnis dies zu tun. Meine Entscheidung steht fest und ich werde die Voyager verlassen.“

„Seven“ Kathryn fühlte sich plötzlich sehr hilflos und sehr müde, am liebsten hätte sie Seven an den Armen gepackt und sie so lange geschüttelt, bis wieder Verstand in die junge Frau gelangt wäre. 

Stattdessen gab sie sich fürs erste geschlagen und fragte nur „Wie beabsichtigst du, zu diesen Klasse M Planeten zu kommen?“

„Captain, ich weiß das wir demnächst unsere Vorräte auffüllen müssen. Daher wurde ich doch von dir gebeten nach geeigneten Planeten Ausschau zu halten bei den Scans. Und das Sonnensystem, von dem ich vorhin gesprochen habe, hat geeignete Planeten, wo wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen können und bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich auf den Planeten strahlen, um dort mein neues Leben zu beginnen.“

„Oh, du hast wohl an alles gedacht? Hmm…“ antwortete Kathryn resigniert. 

„Ja, Captain“ 

„Hm… gut. Wann sind wir in der Nähe des Sonnensystems?“

„In weniger als 6 Tage. Aber genaue Informationen, wollte ich morgen bei der Mitarbeiterbesprechung vorstellen. Ebenfalls wollte ich auch zu dieser Gelegenheit meine Entscheidung den anderen Offizieren mitteilen.“

„Oh, gut, das du es mir heute Abend schon mitgeteilt hast. Ich bin neugierig Seven, wie lange hast du das schon geplant? Wie lange möchtest du die Voyager verlassen? Gab es etwas in letzter Zeit, was dich jetzt dazu gebracht hat gehen zu wollen?“ 

Kathryn sah Seven neugierig an und hoffte, das Seven irgendwas sagen würde, was sie dazu nutzen konnte, Seven von ihrer absurden Idee ab zu bringen. Noch gab sie sich nicht geschlagen, noch hatte sie Hoffnung Seven zum bleiben überreden zu können. 

„Nein, Captain. Nichts was in letzter Zeit passierte oder nicht passierte, regte mich dazu an, die Voyager zu verlassen. Ich habe erst seit kurzer Zeit, das Bedürfnis ein anderes, ein neues Leben beginnen zu wollen. Meine Arbeit auf der Voyager erfüllt mich nicht mehr und ich weiß seit meiner Date- Erfahrung, dass es ebenfalls keinen geeigneten Lebenspartner für mich auf der Voyager gibt. Daher ist es mein Wunsch, die Voyager zu verlassen und „Mein Glück“ woanders zu suchen.“

Kathryn seufzte schwer „Oh Seven, wieso hast du mir nie erzählt, das die Arbeit hier auf der Voyager dich nicht mehr erfüllt? Wir könnte andere Dingen für dich finden, welche dich mehr erfüllen … hm? Was deine Date- Erfahrungen angeht, so hattest du bisher nur ein Date. Und dabei ist so alles schief gelaufen, was schief laufen konnte. Aber das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen und nicht der Doktor. Ich hätte dir mit Rat und Tat helfen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dieses Versäumnis nachholen und sehen wie es läuft…hm?“

„Nein, Captain. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich möchte „Mein Glück“ woanders finden.“

Damit drehte sich Seven auf ihre Fersen um und wollte das Quartier des Captains verlassen. Doch bevor sie gehen konnte hielt Kathryn sie am Arm sanft fest. 

„Seven, warte. Ich muss ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich mag deine Entscheidung kein bisschen und ich würde nur zu gern dir den Befehlt geben, hier auf der Voyager zu bleiben und deine Idee von „Mein Glück woanders finden“ zu vergessen. Aber ich weiß, dass dieser Befehlt unsere Freundschaft wahrscheinlich kaputt machen würde, ebenso unsere Arbeitsbeziehung. Daher möchte ich, das du weißt, dass ich mit deinen Weggang ein sehr geschätztes Crewmitglied verlieren würde und eine gute Freundin. Bitte denk noch mal über deine Entscheidung nach… Ja?“

Kathryn sah Seven erwartungsvoll an. Sevens Mund zeigte nun ein kleines Lächeln, bei der Offenbarung das sie für den Captain ein geschätztes Crewmitglied war und für Kathryn Janeway eine gute Freundin. Doch kurz darauf war das kleine Lächeln wieder verschwunden und durch einen Entschlossenen Blick ersetzt worden. 

Seven wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und das sie sich auf gar keinen Fall, egal was der Captain oder die Frau hinter dem Captain oder ihre Arbeitskollegen/innen oder ihre Freunde, sagen würden, von ihrer Entscheidung abbringen lassen dürfte. Ihre Entscheidung war richtig und nein, nichts konnte sie davon abbringen. Das würde auf gar keinen Fall passieren. 

Daher zog sie ihre kühle Borgmaske auf, regte ihr Kinn arrogant nach oben und schaute dem Captain eiskalt in die Augen.

„Gute Nacht Captain“ damit drehte sie sich endgültig um und verließ das Quartier des Captains. 

Kathryn schluckt hart gegen den Klumpen der sich in ihren Hals gebildet hatte und versuchte die Tränen, welche sich gerade lösen wollte, weg zu blinzeln. Sie ließ sich niedergeschlagen in ihren Sessel zurück fallen und verfluchte in ihren Gedanken, alles und jeden.


	2. Der Abschied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir Leid, für die vielen "Verdammt"´s die ich in meinen Text verwendet habe. Ich wollte wirklich nicht soviel fluchen, aber irgendwie schien es mir der Situation entsprechend, angemessen zu sein.

Die letzten Tage vergingen so unheimlich schnell und nun stand Seven vor ihr auf der Transporterplattform und rematerialisierte sich. 

Kathryn fragte sich "War es das? Konnte das Universum wirklich so gemein und niederträchtig zu ihr sein? Konnte das Universum wirklich so grausam sein und ihr Seven einfach so wegnehmen?" 

Die letzten Tage erscheinen ihr wie ein böser Alptraum und irgendwie schien der Alptraum nicht enden zu wollen. 

***********************************

Vor ungefähr 6 Tagen hatte Seven in der Mitarbeiterversammlung verkündet, das sie, sobald die Voyager das angesteuerte Sonnensystem erreichte, die Voyager, ihre Kollegen/innen und Freunde/innen verlassen wollte. 

Alle sahen Seven ungläubig an. Einen kurzen Moment war alles sehr still im Konferenzraum, doch dann schienen alle auf einmal zu sprechen und Fragen zu stellen. 

Die meisten Fragen bezogen sich auf das Warum? Doch Seven sah sich entschlossen im Konferenzraum um und sagte einfach nur, dass es ihr Wunsch sei und dass sie deswegen die Voyager verlassen wollte. Sie ging nicht auf die Fragen der anderen ein, nein eigentlich ignorierte sie alles und überhaupt jeden. 

Kathryn kam es so vor, als wenn Seven sich schon längst von der Voyager, von ihren Kollegen/innen sowie Freunden/innen, ihrem Kollektiv verabschiedet hatte und alles was jetzt kam, alle Fragen und Einwände, sogar die Reaktionen der einzelnen Mitarbeiter auf ihre Entscheidung, für sie völlig irrelevant waren. Sie war felsenfest entschlossen zu gehen. Und nichts und niemand schien sie davon abhalten zu können. 

Der beste Beweis dafür war wohl, das Seven einfach aufstand und den Konferenzraum einfach so verließ. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. 

Nachdem Seven aus dem Raum gerauscht war, gab es eine heftige Diskussion zwischen ihren Crewmitgliedern. Doch Captain Kathryn Janeway war zu müde, zu ausgelaugt, zu .... tja was noch? Jedenfalls, um es kurz zu machen, sie war nicht in der Stimmung, sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen oder weiter dem ausgesetzt zu sein. So erhob sie einfach nur ihre Hand und sagte "Das reicht! Seven hat sich entschieden und egal wie viel wir darüber diskutieren oder versuchen sie davon abzubringen, es wird uns nicht weiter bringen. Wir sollte daher ihre Entscheidung einfach akzeptieren ... hm?"

Kathryn sah ihre Crewmitglieder der Reihe nach an, ihre Befehlsmaske auf Maximum. Sie war fest dazu entschlossen, das Thema jetzt zu beenden. 

Immerhin gab es noch mehr wichtige Sachen zu besprechen. 

So wurde das Thema beiseitegelegt und die Besprechung wurde fortgesetzt. Dabei war jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken über Sevens Entscheidung versunken. 

**********************************

Die vergangen 6 Tage hatte sich Seven von der gesamten Voyagercrew zurück gezogen und ging jeden aus dem Weg. Sie hatte sogar Kommander Chakotay um Urlaub gebeten. Was so gut wie noch nie vorgekommen war.

Kathryn hatte versucht, Seven nochmal zu erwischen und sie zum Bleiben zu überreden. Doch Seven gab sich die allergrößte Mühe sich bedeckt zu halten. Sie reagierte weder auf Kommunikator Nachrichten noch war sie auf dem Raumschiff ausfindig zu machen. Immer wenn Kathryn dachte sie wüsste wo Seven sich befand und eilte schnell dorthin, war Seven nicht zu sehen. Nur ihr Kommunikator lag dann hier oder dort. 

Nach 3 Tagen war Kathryn frustriert und völlig demoralisiert. Sie gab es auf Seven zu erwischen. 

*************************************

Und nun war sie fort. In Kathryn breitete sich eine Leere aus die sie körperlich und seelisch niederschlug. 

Der Abschied war kurz, ein kurzer Dank, für die Befreiung aus dem Borgkollektiv und für die Hilfe bei der Wiederfindung der Menschlichkeit und für die Freundschaft.

!?!Mehr nicht!?! 

Keine innige Umarmung. Verdammt nicht mal eine zaghafte Umarmung. Seven drehte sich einfach um und bestieg die Transporterplattform. Und mit einen kurzen Nicken, was andeutete das sie bereit zum beamen war, war sie wenige Sekunden später aus Kathryns Leben verschwunden. 

Verdammt, sie war einfach weg. Die Erkenntnis traf Kathryn hart. So sollte das einfach nicht laufen. Sie hatte sich den Abschied anders vorgestellt. 

Verdammt, sie wollte Seven in ihre Arme ziehen, sie drücken und sie bitten nicht zu gehen. 

Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen vorgestellt, wie der Abschied laufen sollte. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass sie, wenn sie Seven sagte, wie viel sie ihr bedeutete, das Seven auf der Voyager bleiben würde. Das sie beide in ihr Quartier gehen würden, sich zusammen setzten und Tee/ Kaffee trinken würden. Und über die letzten Tage reden könnten und feststellen könnten, was verändert werden müsste, damit Seven sich wieder wohl auf der Voyager fühlen konnte. 

Doch nein, das alles war nicht passiert. Ein einfacher Händedruck von Seven und ein ausdrucksloses blasses Gesicht. Ein kurzer Dank und dann war sie weg. 

Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt.

Kathryn drehte sich schnell im Transporterraum um und schritt schnell mit ihrer Maximum Befehlsmaske durch ihr Raumschiff. Sie hoffte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Quartier zu kommen, ohne von irgendjemanden, wegen irgendetwas angehalten zu werden. Sie hatte einfach gerade sogar keinen Nerv dafür. 

Als sie endlich ihr Quartier auf Deck 3 erreichte und sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen, gab sie endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie glitt zu Boden und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Wie ein Embryo rollte sie sich dabei zusammen und weinte ihren Kummer heraus. 

Wie konnte Seven so kaltherzig sein und ihren Freunden/innen, Kollegen/innen, ihrem Kollektiv einen angemessen Abschied verweigern? Neelix hatte eine Abschiedsparty vorgeschlagen, doch dazu war es nicht gekommen. Seven hatte sich, soweit Kathryn wusste von niemand verabschiedet, außer von ihr. Und das war kein richtiger Abschied. Das war alles andere als ein angemessener Abschied. 

Verdammt. Konnte sie sich so sehr in Seven geirrt haben? War sie wirklich nur eine Eiskalte Person, für die alles irrelevant war? 

Kathryn weinte sich auf den Boden vor ihre Quartiertür in den Schlaf. Sie hatte nicht die nötige Kraft sich aufzurappeln und sich zu ihrem Bett zu schleppen. Sie war so müde und die Leere die sich in ihren Körper ausbreitete verzerrte sie so sehr. Die Leere entzog ihr all ihre Kraft, ihre Energie, ihren Lebenswillen. 

Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt.


	3. Ankunft in einem neuen Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankunft auf den Föderations-Zeitschiff Relativity

Als Seven sich auf der Transporterplattform des Föderations-Zeitschiff Relativity entmaterialisiert hatte, wirkte sie von ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild kühl und gefasst. Aber in ihrem Inneren tobte ein heftiger Emotionaler Sturm. Nur jemand der Seven näher kannte, hätte gesehen, wie sehr sie gerade litt. 

Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf den Boden zusammen gerollt und hemmungslos angefangen zu weinen. Sie wollte über ihren Verlust weinen, über alles was sie in wenigen Sekunden für immer verloren hatte. Es schmerzte sie so sehr, die Frau, in die sie verliebt war, nie wieder sehen zu können. Alles, war für sie für immer verloren. 

Doch sie beherrschte sich, immerhin war sie Borg. Und Borg heulten nicht. Niemals. 

Daher streckte sie ihr Kinn arrogant empor und trat ihren neuen Captain entgegen. 

Lieutenant Ducane*, welcher jetzt 4 Pips an seinen Kragen trug und somit jetzt der Captain des Föderations-Zeitschiff Relativity war, begrüßte Seven mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 

„Seven, schön das alles so gut funktioniert hat. Ich möchte sie herzlich auf der Relativity willkommen heißen.“ Er streckte Seven seine Hand zum Gruß entgegen.

Seven nahm die Hand etwas schüchtern an und drückte sie. Sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, was aber nicht gut funktionierte. Sie fühlte sich einfach zu schlecht, als vorgeben zu können, dass sie sich freute.

„Captain Ducane, danke, das sie mich auf ihrem Schiff aufnehmen und mir somit ermöglichen ein neues Leben zu beginnen“

„Kein Problem Seven. Sehen sie, wir sind sehr froh dass wir sie retten konnten und sie somit in unserer Crew aufnehmen können. Sie sind eine enorme Bereicherung für uns. Ich hoffe sie werden sich hier bald genauso wohl fühlen, wie auf der Voyager. Es tut mir ehrlich gesagt sehr leid, dass wir sie dazu verpflichten mussten, Stillschweigen über den wahren Grund ihres Wegganges zu behalten.“

„Es fiel mir sehr schwer Captain Janeway und die Crewmitglieder der Voyager anzulügen. Bisher gab es noch keine Notwendigkeit dies zu tun. Daher fand ich die letzten Tage sehr quälend. Aber mir war bewusst, dass nur mein Schweigen, die gesamte Voyagercrew vor den sicheren Tod retten konnte.“

„Nun Seven, wie schon gesagt, es war notwendig. Aber jetzt wo sie hier sind, wie wäre es, wenn ich ihnen erst einmal ihr Quartier zeige und sie sich dann bis morgen mit dem Schiff und allem anderen vertraut machen?“

„Sehr gut, Captain“ willigte Seven ein. 

Seven wollte endlich allein sein und über die vergangenen Tage, den Abschied von ihrem ehemaligen Captain und über alles andere, was noch auf sie zu kam, nach denken. Und vielleicht würde es ihr helfen, wenn sie eventuell die Tränen, die in ihrem rechten Auge stachen, fließen zu lassen? Ja, vielleicht wäre das eine gute Vorangehensweise und möglicherweise könnte sie dann ihr neues Leben erkunden und sich den vielen neuen Aufgaben stellen, welche zweifelslos auf sie warteten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lieutenant Ducane, kam in der 5ten Staffel in der 24 Folge vor.


	4. Eine Überraschung

Nachdem Seven sich ihren Tränen und ihren Kummer hingeben hatten, beschloss sie nach ca. 20 min das das eine sinnlose Nutzung ihrer Zeit war. Da es ihr trotz des Weinens nicht besser ging, als vorher. 

So ging sie ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht. Gerade als sie damit fertig war, ertönte die Türklingel ihres Quartiers. 

Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, befand sie das sie es wagen konnte, jemanden, wer auch immer es sein mochte, in ihr Quartier herein zu bitten. 

„Herein“

„Hi, Hallo, ich wohne neben Ihnen und da schon seit Tagen das Gerücht herum geht, das jemand neues sich der Crew der Relativity anschließen würde, war ich neugierig und dachte mir ich sag einfach mal Hallo und frag ob ich bei irgendetwas behilflich sein kann. Darf ich herein kommen?“

„Captain?“ Seven wurde blass beim Anblick der Frau die in ihrer Tür stand. 

„Was? Nein, ich bin nicht der Captain, ich bin Kathryn Janeway Tighe, aber sie können mich gern Kat nennen. Aber hey, was ist los, sie sind so blass. Geht es ihnen nicht gut? Kommen sie, ich bringe sie zur Couch. Sie sollten sich setzten …. Hm?“

Die Frau, die wie ihr ehemaliger Captain aussah, aber noch wichtiger, wie die Frau, in der Seven seit langem verliebt war, führte Seven vorsichtig zu Couch, während sie weiter besorgt nachfragte „Alles okay? Soll ich die Krankenstation benachrichtigen oder ….?

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Danke.“ Antwortete Seven schnell. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, gleich an ihrem ersten Tag, in der Krankenstation landen und von einem neugierigen Arzt untersucht werden. 

„Okay, gut. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser holen? Vielleicht geht es ihnen dann noch besser? Ja?“ 

Während die Frau zum Replikator ging und um ein Glas Wasser bat, gingen Seven alle möglichen Fragen durch den Kopf. Wer war diese Frau, die wie ihr Captain aussah? Was machte sie hier? Woher kam sie? 

„Hier trinken sie bitte“

Nachdem Seven mehrere kleine Schlucke von ihren Wasserglas genommen hatte und die fremde Frau sie dabei interessiert beobachtete, setzte Seven ihr Glas auf den Tisch vor ihr ab. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich war nur so überrascht sie hier zu sehen. Sie sehen meinen ehemaligen Captain, Captain Kathryn Janeway sehr ähnlich…“

„Ach, nein, wirklich? Ich bin in ihrem Parallel Universum ein Captain geworden? Gott, wie konnte sowas nur passieren?“ fragte Kathryn erstaunt. 

„Aus meinen Universum? Was meinen Sie damit?“

„Oh, schön – einmal jemand der noch nicht darüber bescheiß weiß. Okay, also die Relativity ist nicht nur ein Zeitschiff, was zwischen der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und der Zukunft herum schippert. Nein sie kann sich auch zwischen den vielen Parallelwelten bewegen. Und in meinen Parallel Universum bin ich Wissenschaftsoffizier geworden und habe meine Jugendliebe Justin Tighe geheiratet. Er ist Captain der Voyager. Aber naja, das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, oder?“

„Wieso ist das so? Erklären Sie mir das bitte!“

„Nun, ich bin jetzt hier auf der Relativity und mein vergangenes Leben ist vorbei. Ich bin auch erst seit einigen Wochen hier, es ist immer noch schwer für mich, das Ganze zu akzeptieren. Aber, was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als mein neues Leben so gut wie es geht zu leben?“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Hm… es gab einen Unfall, bei dem ich gestorben wäre, wenn mich nicht die Leute von der Relativity heraus gebeamt hätten. Nur leider gelte ich jetzt in meinen alten Leben als Tod und eine Rückkehr ist unmöglich“ seufzte Kathryn schwer. 

Sie wirkte für einen kurzen Moment sehr traurig. Doch dann wandte sie sich Seven wieder zu „Wie ist eigentlich ihr Name? Und was sind das für Schmuckstücke über Ihrem Auge und an Ihrer rechten Wange? Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich bin Wissenschaftlerin und sehr neugierig. Sie müssen mir nicht meine Fragen beantwortet, obwohl ich hoffe, das Sie es doch irgendwann einmal tun werden.“ 

Kathryn beobachtete Seven neugierig und hoffte Antworten zu bekommen. Seven sah ein, das es unhöflich wäre nicht zu antworten.

„Ich bin Seven of Nine, aber Sie können mich Seven nennen. Die Schmuckstücke über meinem Auge und an meiner Wange, sind Borgimplantate. Ich...“

„Borgimplanate, was bedeutet das?“

„Sie kennen die Borg nicht in ihrem Universum?“

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber Sie scheinen sehr interessant zu sein. Erzählen Sie mir bitte mehr davon. Ja?“

„Nun, die Borg sind eine Zivilisation kybernetisch aufgewerteter Bioorganismen. Sie stammen aus den Delta Quadranten. Die Borg, sind eine der meist gefürchteten Lebensarten in der Galaxis meines Universums. Sie existieren als ein großes kollektives Bewusstsein. Ihr einziges Ziel ist es Perfektion zu erlangen. Das erreichen Sie durch die Assimilation von anderen wertvollen Wesen und Technologien. Dadurch erlangt das Kollektiv eine höchstmögliche körperliche und technische Perfektion. Also um es zusammen zufassen, können Sie froh sein, den Borg noch nicht begegnet zu sein.“

Kathryn sah bestürzt aus, als sie den kleinen Vortrag von Seven zu hörte. „Und Sie sind von den Borg assimiliert worden? Daher haben Sie diese Implantate?“ fragte sie leise.

„Ja, das ist Richtig. Ich wurde von den Borg assimiliert und lebte 18 Jahre als Borg Drohne. Doch dann kam Captain Janeway und befreite mich aus dem Kollektiv. Am Anfang fand ich das alles andere als gut, aber mit der Zeit habe ich meine Menschlichkeit zurück erlangt und bin als Individuum gereift. Ich verdanke meinen Captain sehr viel.“

Kathryn wusste nicht wirklich, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie kannte die Borg nicht, aber zu hören, das diese junge Frau, die ihr gegenübersaß, von Ihnen assimiliert wurde und dann 18 Jahre ihres Lebens bei ihnen verbrachte, bestürzte sie sehr. Wieso musste sie auch immer so neugierig sein und alles so genau wissen wollen? 

„Ich bin froh, dass mein Gegenüber aus Ihrem Universum sie gerettet hat. Zum Glück haben wir in meinem Universum noch keinen Kontakt mit den Borg geschlossen“ seufzte Kathryn schwer.

Nach mehreren stillen Minuten die zwischen den beiden Frauen vergingen, ohne dass jemand wusste, was er noch sagen sollte, zog Kathryn Seven einfach in eine Umarmung und drückte sie sanft an sich. 

Seven war viel zu sehr erschrocken, über dieses Verhalten von dieser Kathryn, das sie sich leicht versteifte. 

Kathryn flüsterte leise ins Seven Ohr „Danke, das Sie mir meine Fragen beantwortet haben,“ dann gab sie Seven wieder frei und lächelte sie sanft an „aber wenn ich irgendetwas Frage, was zu unangenehm für Sie ist, dann möchte ich das Sie mir das sagen. Okay?“

Seven dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor sie leicht nickte.

„Fein, ich würde nämlich sehr gern mit Ihnen Freundschaft schließen.“ 

Kathryn sah Seven erwartungsvoll an. Doch bevor Seven antworten konnte, bekam Kathryn eine Kommunikator Nachricht, dass sie sich bitte in der Wissenschaftsabteilung melden sollte. 

Kathryn sah Seven entschuldigend an „Sorry, ich muss dann mal. Es war sehr schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe wir können uns bald wieder mal treffen und Freunde werden… Hm?“

„Ja, das wäre akzeptabel“ 

„Oh, das freut mich. Dann bis bald“ Kathryn drückte Seven noch einmal zum Abschied kurz an sich und verließ dann schnell das Quartier. 

Seven stand wie verwurzelt mehrere Minuten in ihrem neuen Quartier und versuchte, das was gerade zum zweiten Mal passiert war, zu analysieren.   
Die Umarmung von Kathryn fühlte sich sehr gut an. Seven fühlte ein angenehmes Kribbeln überall wo Kathryns Körper, ihren Körper bei der Umarmung berührt hatte. Selbst ihren Kummer vergaß Seven für die Zeit, wo sie über diese Reaktion ihre Körpers nach dachte. 

Seven seufzte schwer, leider hatte ihr Captain - ihre Kathryn Janeway sie nie umarmt. Hätte sie es jemals getan, so hätte Seven jetzt wenigsten Vergleichswerte. Aber nein, bis auf wenige Berührungen auf ihren Armen oder auf ihren Schultern, hatte es keine Berührungen gegeben. Und diese Berührungen waren nur kurz und beiläufig. Der Captain war sehr taktil und sie berührte ihre Crewmitglieder oft auf diese Weise. 

Seven seufzte erneut noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie beschloss, dass es wenig sinnvoll wäre weiter über dieses Thema nachzudenken. Stattdessen fing sie an ihre wenigen persönlichen Sachen, welche sie von der Voyager mitgebracht hatte, einzuräumen und sich dann mit dem Raumschiff und seiner Datenbank vertraut zu machen.


	5. Eine neue Freundschaft entwickelt sich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der wahre Grund, wieso Seven die Voyager verlassen hat, wird offenbart.

Seven hatte erfolgreich ihren ersten Tag auf der Relativity beendet. Sie wurde mit den einzelnen Systemen und Abteilungen des Schiffes bekannt gemacht und lernte dabei viele neue Kollegen/innen kennen. Jeden den sie traf, hieß sie freundlich willkommen. Es schien, als wenn wirklich alle, sie wirklich gern kennen lernen würden. 

Damals auf der Voyager, als sie ein Crewmitglied wurde, hatten die meisten Leute Angst vor ihr oder sie zeigten, so wie B´Elanna, offen ihre Abneigung gegen sie und gegen die Borg. Erst im Laufe der Zeit änderte sich die Einstellung der Leute Seven gegenüber.

Seven war heute Morgen aus ihren Alkoven (ein Borgalkoven wurde extra für sie in ihren Quartier installiert, woher er kam, blieb ihr ein Rätsel) mit gemischten Gefühlen gestiegen. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihren ersten Tag auf der Voyager. Wenn sie nicht Borg wäre, hätte man ihr Unwohlsein wohl als Bammel vor den Unbekannt nennen können. 

Aber nein, sie war Borg, wenn auch nur noch zu Hälfte, Borg haben keinen Bammel oder Angst. Niemals. 

Daher reckte sie ihr Kinn arrogant empor, straffte ihre Schultern, setzte ihre kühle Borgmaske auf und verließ ihr Quartier. Aber schon als ein freundlich schauender Captain Ducane sie vor ihrem Quartier abholte, um ihr das Schiff zu zeigen und sie der Crew vorzustellen, bemerkte Seven, das sie keine Angst haben brauchte, vor Ablehnung und Zurückweisung. 

So verlief ihr erster Tag erstaunlich gut und Seven fühlte sich ausgesprochen zufrieden. 

Bevor sie noch überlegen konnte, was sie nun mit ihrer freien Zeit anfangen sollte, ertönte schon die Türklingel ihres Quartieres. Sevens Augenbraue bog nach oben vor Überraschung. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand sie besuchen kommen würde. 

Neugierig wer, wohl vor ihrer Tür stand, rief sie „Herein“

Als sich die Tür öffnete, trat Kathryn lächeln ein. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Behälter. 

„Hallo Seven, wie schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich war neugierig, wie Ihr erster Tag auf der Relativity verlaufen ist. Daher bin ich hier. Ich habe uns auch etwas zum Essen mitgebracht. Wollen wir uns an den Tisch setzten?“

Kathryn plapperte munter vor sich hin, während sie den Replikator um Geschirr und Besteck bat und damit den Tisch deckte. Dann wandte sie sich Seven mit einen wirklich bezaubernden Lächeln zu. 

Dann gab sie Seven mit einen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich hinsetzen sollte. 

„Also schießen Sie los, wie war Ihr erster Tag?“ fragte Kathryn wirklich gespannt. Sie hatte während des ganzen Tages gelegentlich an Seven denken müssen. Und jedes Mal hoffte sie inständig, dass die junge Frau einen guten ersten Tag verbracht hatte. 

Seven sah Kathryn verwundert an. Wie schafte diese Frau es, in weniger Sekunden/ Minuten Sevens Quartier zu ihr Quartier zu machen und Seven so in den Bann zu ziehen, das sie selbst vergessen hatte, zu erwähnen *das sie zu dieser Zeit keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen musste*?

„Nun?“ fragte Kathryn noch einmal freundlich, als Seven immer noch nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Mein erster Tag verlief akzeptabel.“ antwortete Seven , bevor sie sich doch noch daran erinnerte zu erwähnen „aber ich benötige zu dieser Zeit keine Nahrung.“ 

Kathryn freute sich wirklich zuhören das Sevens erster Tag gut verlaufen war und ignorierte Seven Ansage *nichts essen* zu wollen, völlig.

„Unsinn, das was ich mitgebracht habe ist auch keine Nahrung. Das ist ein Wohlfühlsnack. Es schmeckt wirklich köstlich. Bitte, Sie müssen es probieren. Ja?“

„Ein Wohlfühlsnack? Was ist das?“ fragte Seven ahnungslos.

„Nun, das ist ein Snack, der gewährleisten soll, dass man sich wohl fühlt. Etwas, was der Seele schmeichelt. Also wenn ich mal einen Tag habe, an dem alles schief läuft oder mir etwas Dummes passiert ist, dann mach ich mir ein Wohlfühlsnack und nach dem Essen, geht es mir immer viel besser.“

„Nun mein erster Tag war akzeptabel, ich benötige also kein Wohlfühlsnack.“ Erwiderte Seven aufrichtig. Immerhin wollte sie keinen Fehler machen und etwas annehmen, was sie nicht benötigte oder verdiente.

„Oh Seven, obwohl Ihr Tag gut verlaufen ist, bestehe ich darauf, dass sie die Mouse au Chocolat, so heißt das Dessert übrigens, kosten. Bitte tun Sie mir diesen kleinen Gefallen, es wird Ihnen bestimmt sehr gut schmecken. Ja?“ 

„Sehr gut, ich werde mich fügen. Darf ich fragen, wer die Mouse au Chocolat gemacht hat?“

„Oh, Seven das war doch kein Befehl von mir, sondern nur eine Bitte. Und ich habe die Mouse selbst gemacht.“

„Sie?“ fragte Seven erstaunt. 

„Ja, ich. Ist das so eine Überraschung für Sie? Ich koche und backe sehr gerne. Es hilft mir mich zu entspannen und es gibt nichts Schöneres, als die Personen, die man mag oder Liebt, mit leckeren Essen oder Desserts zu verwöhnen.“

„Ich bin überrascht, Capatain Janeway hasste es zu kochen oder zu backen. Sie hat sogar Schwierigkeiten Replikatorgerichte angemessen zu programmieren.“

„Nun, darin unterscheiden wir uns beide wohl sehr. Ich geben zu, als Kinder mochte ich es nicht in einer traditionellen Kolonie aufzuwachsen. Ich mochte das selbst zubereitete Essen meine Mutter nicht. Ich bewunderte all die anderen Kinder, die in Häusern mit Technologie aufwuchsen. Aber als ich dann älter wurde und mich mit Justin verlobte, fing ich an die traditionelle Lebensweise meiner Eltern zu schätzen. Ich bat meine Mutter, mir das Kochen und das Backen beizubringen. Und okay, es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich besser wurde und man das Essen auch essen konnte“ Kathryn lachte über ihre vielen gescheiterten Kochversuche „Doch dann platze irgendwann der Knoten und mein zubereitetes Essen wurde genießbarer und Justin liebte es, das ich mich so um ihn kümmerte und ihn mit selbstzubereiteten Essen nach einen langen Arbeitstag zu Hause in unseren Quartier begrüßte“ 

In Erinnerung an die vielen schönen Jahren, die sie mit Justin verbracht hatte seufzte Kathryn traurig, bevor sie sich ein Löffel Mouse au Chocolat in ihren Mund schob und den Geschmack langsam auf ihrer Zunge zergehen ließ.

Seven mochte nicht das Kathryn traurig aussah, daher probierte sie ebenfalls einen Löffel von der Mouse. Sie war wirklich sehr über den köstlichen Geschmack in ihren Mund überrascht. 

„Gut, nicht?“ fragte Kathryn schmunzelnd.

„Ja, sehr gut“ Seven nahm sofort noch einen Löffeln von der Mouse, und dann noch einen und noch einen.

Kathryn sah lächelnd zu, wie Seven ein Löffel, nach dem anderen Löffel in ihren Mund schaufelte. Seven sah so bezaubernd aus, während sie schlemmte. Kathryn Traurigkeit wurde durch die Freude ersetzt, die junge Frau so entspannt beim essen zu beobachten. 

Viel zu schnell, war leider die kleine Schüssel mit der Mouse leer und Seven sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Daher schob Kathryn ihre Schüssel zu ihr herüber und ermutigte sie diese auch noch zu essen. 

Seven nahm dieses Angebot zu gern an. Sie verstand jetzt, wieso diese Mouse au Chocolat als Wohlfühlsnack bezeichnet wurde. 

Nachdem sie auch die zweite Schüssel Mouse aufgegessen hatte, schaute Seven mit einen breiten Lächeln auf. Etwas Mouse war noch auf Sevens Mund verschmiert. Bevor Kathryn darüber nachdenken konnte, wischte sie die Mouse mit ihren Finger von Sevens Mund und steckte ihn dann in ihren eigenen Mund und lutschte ihn ab. Viel zu spät, fiel Kathryn auf, was sie da gerade getan hatte. 

„Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich, ich ….“ Kathryn errötete sofort. 

Seven sah Kathryn neugierig an, sie fand dass die leichte Röte Kathryn sehr schön machte. 

„Du bist schön, wenn du so rot wirst“ erwiderte Seven ehrlich, so wie es nun mal ihre Art war. 

„Oh, wirklich? Du kommst, wohl immer gleich auf den Punkt … Hm? Naja, ich habe es bisher nie gemocht rot zu werden.“ Gestand Kathryn verlegen.

„Wieso ist das so? Bitte erkläre es“

Kathryn seufzte „Nun, wahrscheinlich ist das so, weil man nur „rot“ wird, wenn etwas peinliches passiert. Durch das „rot“ werden, macht man andere Leute unnötigerweise darauf aufmerksam. Leider kann man das selbst wenig steuern.“

Um das Thema zu wechseln, versuchte Kathryn Seven über ihren ehemaligen Captain ( ihr Gegenstück in Sevens Universum), die Voyager und der Crew ins Gespräch zu bringen . Sehr schnell entstand ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Sodass beide nicht mitbekamen wie die Zeit schnell verging.

In dem Gespräch erfuhr Kathryn das ihr Gegenstück ihren Vater und ihren Verlobten Justin Tighe bei einem Shuttle Unfall vor ca. 17 Jahre verlor und Kathryn Janeway auf den Rat von Admiral Paris die Laufbahn eines Captains einschlug. Dass sie mit ihrem ersten Raumschiff, der Voyager bei ihrer ersten Mission im Delta Quadrant verschollen ging und seit ca. 6 Jahre auf den Weg nach Hause in den Alpha Quadrant war. Seven erzählte von all den Missionen, den Spezies, denen sie begegneten, den Kämpfen, in welche die Crew der Voyager verwickelt wurden, ihrer Befreiung aus den Kollektiv, ihrer Zeit auf der Voyager und noch viel mehr. 

Im Gegenzug erzählte Kathryn alles was sie erlebt hatte in ihrem Leben. Dabei stellten Seven und Kathryn verwundert fest das Sevens Kathryn schon 43 Jahre alt war, wo die Relativity Kathryn, erst 34 Jahre alt war und seit ca. 8 Jahre mit Justin Tighe verlobt und seit 5 Jahren verheiratet war. Kathryn erzählte von ihren Kinderwunsch, ebenfalls von all den verschiedenen Pläne, die sie hatte, bevor sie auf der Relativity ankam. 

Das brachte Kathryn dazu, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, wieso Seven jetzt auf der Relativity war. 

„Seven, wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Ich meine, was ist passiert?“

Seven sah traurig Kathryn an „Captain Ducane kontaktierte mich und erzählte mir von einem Ereignis, welches erst in einigen Monaten stattfinden würde. Er erzählte mir das die Voyager in den nächsten Monaten, in einem Sternsystem kommen würde, wo die vorherrschende Spezies durch viele Borgangriffe über Jahrhunderte hinweg terrorisiert wurde und das sie daher die Borg hassten. Diese Spezies würde bei der Begegnung mit der Voyager erkennen, dass ich eine ehemalige Borgdrohne sei. Sie würden den Captain auffordern mich ihnen auszuhändigen. Dann würden sie mich, für all die Vergehen, die die Borg ihrer Spezies angetan haben, zum Tode verurteilen. Jedoch würde Captain Janeway niemals diese Aufforderung nachkommen, sondern eher versuchen zu Verhandeln, wenn das nicht bringt, dann würden sie versuchen aus dem Sternensystem so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. Der Fluchtversucht würde jedoch scheitern und die Voyager würde mit all ihren Crewmitglieder zerstört werden. Das alles erzählte mir Captain Duncane. Er bot mir an auf die Relativity zu kommen, bevor die Ereignisse stattfinden konnten, von denen er mir erzählte. Somit würde die Voyager und ihre Crew in Sicherheit sein. Das einzige was ich tun müsste, wäre Stillschweigen über den wahren Grund meines Fortganges zu behalten. Ich nahm sein Angebot an, ich belog meinen Captain und mein Freunde/innen und kam auf die Relativity. Ich…“

Seven stockte und seufzte schwer, bevor sie fortfuhr „es gab noch nie die Notwendigkeit für mich zu lügen. Daher fühlte ich mich sehr schlecht dabei, es jetzt tun zu müssen. Wenigsten konnte ich somit gewährleisten das die Voyagercrew in Sicherheit bleibt.“ Seven schaute voller Scham nach unten und versuchte die Tränen aus ihrem Auge wegzublinzeln.

Kathryn legte ihre Hand auf Sevens Hand und drückte sie sanft. Mit ihrer anderen Hand hob sie Sevens Kinn hoch, damit sie ihr tief in die Augen sehen konnte „Hey, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Kein Grund sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen… Hm? Es ist okay zu lügen, wenn man die Leute die man mag und liebt, beschützen will und das das Einzigste ist, um ihren Schutz sicher zu stellen.“

Als Seven Kathryn immer noch zweifelt und schuldbewusst ansah, sprach Kathryn weiter „ Ich meine, was wäre passiert, wenn du deinen Captain von den nahenden Ereignis erzählt hättest? Wenn sie nur ein wenig so ist wie ich, hätte sie dir ausgeredet von der Voyager weg zu gehen. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, eine Lösung zu finden, um zu verhindern, was passieren würde. Doch vielleicht hätte das ebenfalls zur Zerstörung der Voyager beigetragen. Hm? Also denke ich, dass du das Richtige getan hast. Okay?“

Seven war durch die Erklärung von Kathryn ein wenig erleichterter, da sie selbst schon den Gedanken gehabt hatte, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihrem Captain die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich immer noch schuldig fühlte. Um aber weitere Diskussionen um diesen Thema zu vermeiden, nickte sie nur und gab damit Kathryn zu verstehen, dass es sie Recht hatte.

Kathryn lächelte Seven sanft an und war froh, dass sie die junge Frau beruhigen konnte. 

Kathryn musste plötzlich gähnen. Entschuldigend legt sie eine Hand vor ihren Mund „Entschuldigung, aber ich glaub ich sollte langsam in meine Quartier kommen. Computer wie spät ist es?“

„Es ist 22.34 Uhr“ 

„Oh, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt dass es schon so spät ist“ Kathryn erhob sich von der Couch, auf welche sie vor Stunden gewechselt waren, als sie ihr Gespräch angefangen hatten. Seven stand ebenfalls schnell auf, um Kathryn bis zur Tür zu begleiten. 

Vor der Tür drehte sich Kathryn zu Seven um und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Als sie sich von Seven zurück zog, lächelte sie sie an „Das war wirklich ein schöner Nachmittag und Abend. Vielen Dank für das angenehme Gespräch. Ich würde das gern wiederholen. Hättest du Lust mich morgen in meinen Quartier zu besuchen und mit mir zu Abend zu essen?“ 

Bevor Seven genau über die Frage von Kathryn nachdenken konnte, kam schon ein „Ja, sehr gern“ aus Sevens Mund geschossen.

Kathryn freute sich sehr über diese Antwort. Zu Belohnung gab sie Seven auf ihre linke Wange einen „Gute Nachtkuss“ und verabschiedete sich mit dem Hinweis, dass es morgen gegen 19 Uhr Abendessen gäbe. Mit einen Zwinker, verließ sie Sevens Quartier. 

Seven berührte mit ihrer Hand die Stelle, die Kathryn eben geküsst hatte und staunte nicht schlecht, über das Gefühl, welches sich in ihren Körper ausbreitete. Mit einen breiten Lächeln wandte sich Seven von der Tür ab und setzte sich auf ihre Couch. Ihre Beine fühlten sich im Moment eindeutig zu wackelig an, um weiterhin stehen zu können.


	6. Das Abendessen

Kathryn hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag auf das Abendessen mit Seven gefreut und überlegt, was sie am besten kochen könnte. Gestern hatte sie erfahren das Seven noch nicht sehr oft feste Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte und das Seven nur sehr wenig Nahrung benötigte, da sie durch ihren Alkoven, während der Regeneration, mit der nötigen Energie versorgt wurde. 

Nach längerem Überlegen, entschied sie sich für Auberginenröllchen auf Rucola- Salat als Vorspeise, als Hauptgang Zucchini- Zitrone- Nudeln und als Nachspeise für Mandel- Griessflammeri mit Erdbeeren.

Kathryn hatte seit sie auf der Relativity lebte, und das waren jetzt bis zu 3 Monaten, nicht mehr gekocht. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden. Es machte sie einfach zu traurig, für sich allein zu kochen. 

Aber heute würde sie nicht nur für sich allein kochen, nein heute würde auch Seven zum Essen vorbei kommen. Das freute sie wirklich sehr. Kathryn war selbst sehr überrascht über sich selbst. Normaler weise schloss sie nicht so schnell Freundschaft, aber diese junge Frau hatte irgendetwas an sich, was sie anzog. War es vielleicht, weil sie beiden erst seit kurzem in dieser neuen Umgebung lebten? Weil sie beide alles aus ihren bisherigen Leben verloren hatten? Oder war es die tragische Lebensgeschichte von Seven, die sie dazu verleitete auf Seven Acht geben zu wollen?

Nun, was auch immer es war, Kathryn hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit darüber nach zu denken, immerhin musste sie ein 3 Gänge Menü zaubern, sich noch frisch machen und sich etwas Geeignetes anziehen. 

Aber vielleicht würde sie es heute Abend in Gesellschaft von Seven herausfinden. 

***************************

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr klingelte es an Kathryns Quartiertür. Zum Glück hatte sie alles fertig.

„Herein“

„Hallo Seven, schön das du hier bist. Oh der Blumenstrauß ist wirklich wunderschön. Ist er für mich?“

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich habe heraus gefunden, das es üblich ist, den Gastgeber ein Geschenk mit zubringen.“

„Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir. Ich werde schnell eine Blumenvase replizieren, dann können wie den Strauß gleich ins Wasser stellen.“

Während Kathryn die Vase replizierte, schaute sich Seven im Quartier um. Es war genauso groß wie ihres und genauso karg eingerichtet. Das wunderte Seven, sie beschloss später danach zu fragen. 

„Seven, komm setzten wir uns an den Tisch und beginnen das Abendessen. Was möchtest du trinken? Ich habe an Wein gedacht, aber du kannst gern etwas anderes für dich wählen.“

„Nein, Wein ist akzeptabel“

„Wunderbar. Nun komm und setzt dich. Als Vorspeise gibt es Auberginenröllchen auf Rucola- Salat.“

Kathryn stellte vor Seven einen Teller mit der Vorspeise und Seven betrachtete es neugierig. Es sah akzeptabel aus. Daher beobachtete sie Kathryn wie sie ihre Gabel und ihr Messer nahm und ein Auberginenröllchen zerschnitt und den Happen in den Mund schob. Das schien einfach zu sein, daher ahmte Seven Kathryn nach und tat es ihr gleich.

„Und wie ist es?“fragte Kathryn gespannt. 

Seven kaute ein wenig, bevor sie den Happen herunter schluckte. „Es ist akzeptabel“

„Also schmeckt es?“ fragte Kathryn nochmal genauer nach. Sie kannte Seven ja noch nicht so lange und wusste ja noch nicht, dass „akzeptabel“ einen Lob gleich kam. 

„Das ist richtig“ erwiderte Seven, dann nahm sie mit der Gabel eines der Rucolasalatblätter auf und schob ihn in ihren Mund. Sofort verzog sie das Gesicht.   
Kathryn hatte das beobachtet „Oh, das schmeckt dir wohl nicht? … Hm?“

„Nein“ war Sevens einzige Antwort, während sie immer noch auf ihren eklig schmeckenden Rucolasalatblatt herum kaute und sich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, es herunter zu schlucken. 

„Du musst es nicht essen, komm tu es in die Servierte.“ Kathryn hielt ihr eine Servierte hin.

Dankbar nahm Seven die Servierte an und spuckte den bitteren Brei in die Servierte und nahm sich vor, nicht noch mal den Rucola zu essen. 

„Besser?“ fragte Kathryn nach kurzer Zeit. 

„Ja, danke“

Schweigend aßen sie den Rest der Vorspeise. 

Gerade als Kathryn die Teller der Vorspeise abräumte, räusperte sich Seven und fragte Kathryn leise „Kathryn, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Ja, sicherlich. Was möchtest du gern wissen?“ 

„Ich würde gern wissen…, ist das ein Date?“

Überrascht sah Kathryn zu Seven hinüber, bevor sie Antwortete, dachte sie kurz nach. 

„Nein, ich denke das ist kein Date, nur ein Abendessen. Wieso fragst du?“

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen ein Abendessen und einem Date? Erklär mir das bitte.“

„Nun, ich denken der Unterschied zwischen beiden Ereignissen liegt in der Motivation. Bei einen Abendessen geht es den Teilnehmern, das können zwischen 2 bis mehrere Leute beinhalten, darum Zeit miteinander bei einen leckeren Essen zu verbringen, dabei zu reden, zu lachen, Spaß zu haben. Bei einen Date gibt es eine andere Dynamik. An einem Date nehmen nur zwei Leute teil. Und diese beiden wollen sich beim Date besser kennen lernen, um zu sehen ob sie sich genug für einander interessieren und sich zu einander hingezogen fühlen, um später vielleicht eine Beziehung einzugehen.“ 

Während Kathryn Seven den Unterschied erklärte, hatte sie die Hauptspeise, auf den Tisch gestellt und sich wieder zu Seven an den Tisch gesetzt. 

„Das Hauptgericht besteht aus Zucchini- Zitrone- Nudeln. Keine Angst, es schmeckt besser als Rucola“ 

Kathryn zwinkerte Seven zu und ermutigte sie, das Essen zu probieren. Doch bevor Seven anfing zu essen, beobachtete sie Kathryn wieder genau, wie sie eine Gabel und einen Löffel nahm. Mit der Gabel nahm sie einige Nudeln auf und mit dem Löffel drehte sie die Nudeln auf der Gabel zu einem kleinen Happen auf und schob es dann in ihren Mund. 

Seven tat es ihr gleich und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie diese Aufgabe gut bewältigte. Kathryn lächelte, als sie mitbekam, das Seven sie jedes Mal beobachtete und sie dann nachahmte.

„Seven, hattest du schon mal ein Date“ fragte sie nach dem sie ihren ersten Bissen gekaut und dann herunter geschluckt hatte. 

„Ja, eins, aber ich habe versagt.“ Antwortet Seven leise und senkte ihren Kopf.

Kathryn bereute sofort, gefragt sie haben. Sie mochte nicht das Seven sich unwohl fühlte.

„Hm… weißt du das ist eine normale Sache. Man muss viele Frösche küssen, bevor man einen Prinz bekommt. Was ich damit meine ist, dass die meisten Dates nicht so laufen wie man sich es erhofft hat. Und glaub mir, ich hatte einen großen Anteil an Dates, die wirklich schlimm liefen. Es kommt wirklich darauf an, mit wem man sich verabredet und welche Erwartungen man in diesen jemanden hat. Am besten geht man in ein Date ohne Erwartungen. Wenn es gut läuft, ist die Freude groß und wenn es schlecht läuft, naja dann ist man nicht sehr darüber enttäuscht. Also sei unbesorgt, du hast nicht versagt. Vielleicht war dein Partner einfach nur der Falsche? Hm..?“

Seven sah erstaunt auf „Meinst du wirklich?“

„Ja, sicher. Sieh, als ich Justin kennen lernte, da mochte ich ihn nicht sehr. Ich war frisch von der Akademie als Fähnrich auf das Raumschiff Icarus versetzt worden. Justin war damals noch Lieutnant und wir sollten zusammen die Sensoren modifizieren. Nun er beteiligte mich nicht an seinen Überlegungen, er stellte mir keine Fragen, bat mich nicht um meine Meinung. Er arbeitete einfach ganz für sich allein. Da ich aber einen Beitrag zu dieser Aufgabe leisten wollte, bat ich ihn um ein Gespräch. In diesen teilte er mir mit, das eine Erklärung der Dinge zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, als alle Vorbereitungen und das er sich deswegen lieber selbst um alles kümmern würde, was nötig war um die Sensoren zu modifizieren. Ich war damals ziemlich sauer auf ihn, aber was konnte ich schon tun, er war mein Vorgesetzter. Hätten wir zu dieser Zeit ein Date gehabt, so wäre es das schlimmste Date aller Zeit gewesen. Aber im Laufe der Mission, ich darf leider nicht genauer darauf eingehen, weil das Spezifiziert ist, lernte ich ihn näher kennen und begriff sein Handeln und Tun, seine Art und Weise, wie er Dinge anging. Nun, ich fing an ihn zu Respektieren und was noch unglaublicher war, ich begann ihn zu bewundern, für den Mann, der er war. Und er lernte mich besser kennen. Und nach einigen Monaten der Zusammenarbeit hatten wir unser erstes Date. Es verlief wunderbar.“ Kathryn lächelte in Erinnerung an ihren ersten Date mit Justin.

Seven hatte aufmerksam zu gehört, während sie zwei, drei weitere Happen Nudeln in ihren Mund schob, bevor sie fragte „Kathryn, gibt es auch ein Dessert?“

„Ja, sicherlich. Wieso fragst du?“

„Dann wünsche ich den Hauptgang zu beenden. Ich möchte das Dessert gern noch probieren, bevor ich nichts mehr essen kann.“

„Oh, alles klar. Ich wette du hättest es vorgezogen, zuerst das Dessert zu essen, statt die Vorspeise und den Hauptgang? Fragte Kathryn schmunzeln.   
„Das ist richtig. Gibt es wieder Mouse au Chocolate?“ fragte Seven hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, tut mir leid kleine Naschkatze. Aber es gibt ein Mandel- Griessflammeri auf Erdbeeren. Das wird dir sicherlich auch sehr gut schmecken. Warte einen Moment, ich recycel den Hauptgang und holen das Dessert“ 

„Was ist eine Naschkatze?“

Während Kathryn die Reste des Hauptganges zum Replikator brachte und es recycelte wandte sie sich schmunzelnd zu Seven „ Das ist eine Person, die wirklich gern Süßigkeiten isst. Und es scheint, das du so jemand bist“ Kathryn zwinkerte Seven fröhlich zu. 

Kurz danach kam sie mit dem Dessert zurück an den Tisch. Seven tauchte sofort ihren kleinen Löffel in ihr Dessert und führte es schnell zu ihren Mund. 

„Hmmmmm…. Das ist sehr akzeptabel.“ Schnurrte Seven zwischen den einzelnen Löffeln, welche sie sich mit dem Dessert in den Mund schob.

Kathryn konnte nur breit grinsen, über Seven, die so ein Schleckermäulchen zu sein schien. „Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut schmeckt. Aber mach ein wenig langsamer, der Trick an der Sache ist, es zu genießen. Denn man darf im Allgemeinen nur sehr wenig Süßigkeiten oder Dessert essen, weil es zu ungesund ist, um es dauernd zu essen. Daher muss jeder einzelne Löffel genossen werden. Außerdem, bekommt man so weniger Bauchschmerzen. Hm..?“

„Ich bin Borg, Borg bekommen keine Bauchschmerzen!“ antwortete Seven bestimmt, aber sie nahm Kathryn Rat an und führte einen neuen Löffel mit Dessert langsamer zu ihren Mund und ließ den Geschmack langsam auf ihrer Zunge zergehen. 

Dann durchfuhr Seven ein neuer Gedanke „Kathryn, bei einen Date kommt es vor, dass am Ende des Dates ein Gute Nachtkuss ausgetauscht wird. Trifft das auch auf ein Abendessen unter Freunden zu?“

Oh, Junge dachte Kathryn, die Frau hält einen auf Trab. „Nun, es kommt drauf an.“ Antwortete Kathryn zögernd.

„Worauf kommt es an?“ fragte Seven sofort nach. 

„Wie gut man sich kennt und wie sehr man sich mag. Wieso fragst du Seven? Möchtest du gern das ich dir einen Gute Nachtkuss gebe?“

Seven Wangen wurde ein wenig roter und sie blickte hinunter „Ja, sehr gern“ antwortete sie leise. Der Gute Nachtkuss, den ihr Kathryn am Abend zuvor gegeben hatte, ließ sie gut fühlen und sie wollte gern dieses Gefühl wieder erleben. 

„Nun, dann würde ich mich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn ich dir am Ende des Abends einen Guten Nachtkuss geben dürfte“ Kathryn sah Seven lächelnd an. 

„Dann würde ich gern den Abend jetzt beenden“ erwiderte Seven schnell.

„Was? Jetzt schon?“

„Ja, ich würde gern jetzt einen Guten Nachtkuss bekommen“ Seven Augen funkelten bei der Vorfreude auf einen *Gute Nachtkuss* von Kathryn.

„Oh, Seven du bist wirklich süß. Aber weißt du ich genieße die Zeit mit dir gerade so sehr, lass uns auf die Couch wechseln, ein wenig reden und Spaß haben, vielleicht etwas Musik hören. Hm? Und ich verspreche Dir dass ich dir am Ende des Abends einen Gute Nachtkuss gebe. Ja?“

Seven war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie nicht sofort einen Kuss bekam und zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Oh, dein Schmollmund ist wirklich süß“ Kathryn streichelte mit ihrer Hand sanft über Seven Wange um sie wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen. „Komm, lass uns zu Couch rüber gehen“ Kathryn nahm Sevens Hand in ihre und zog sie sanft zur Couch. 

Dort saßen sie dann, wie am Abend zu vor und redeten über alles und nichts. Sie merkten kaum, wie die Zeit verging. 

Und zu Sevens Freude, zog Kathryn sie am Ende des Abends in eine sanfte Umarmung und gab ihre einen *Gute Nachtkuss* dann flüsterte Kathryn in Sevens Ohr „Gute Nacht kleine Naschkatze, träum süß von sauren Gurken“ dann kicherte sie leise, als sie Seven wieder frei gab.

Seven zog einen Augenbraue hoch und ging verwundert in ihr Quartier, nachdem sie auch Kathryn eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.


	7. Auf der Voyager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestimmt weiß jeder von euch wie die Geschichte zwischen Seven und Kathryn sich weiter entwickeln wird. Es gibt genug von diesen Geschichten hier im Forum. Sie werden sich vielleicht in einander verlieben, ihre ersten leidenschaftlichen Küsse austauschen, das erste Mal Liebe mit einander machen und glücklich bis ans Ende ihres Lebens miteinander leben. Nun, da ihr schon wisst wie es weiter geht, überspringe ich diesen Teil einfach, weil ich bin wirklich nicht sehr gut darin, leidenschaftliche Küsse, sowie Sexpraktiken zu beschreiben. Liegt mir irgendwie nicht. Daher wenden wir uns jetzt der Voyager zu. 
> 
> Obwohl, jeden ist wohl klar, das Sevens Fortgang ein großes Loch in die Voyagercrew gerissen hat. Sie wird sowohl als kompetentes Crewmitglied vermisst, als auch als Freundin für Naomi, den Doktor und den Captain.
> 
> Aber vor allem Captain Janeway hat Sevens Fortgang wirklich zu gesetzt. Sich das Vorzustellen ist auch nicht schwierig, wenn man bedenkt, dass es dazu auch schon viele Geschichten gibt, wie sich der gute Captain geißelt, die Schuld des ganzen Universums immer und immer wieder auf sich nimmt und sich fragt was sie besser oder anders hätte tut können. 
> 
> Und deswegen, möchte ich, auch nicht darüber schreiben. Nehmen wir einfach an, das Captain Kathryn Janeway, wie immer handelt und sich auch so benimmt, wie in der Staffel 5, Folge 1 „Night / Nacht“ als sie sich am Anfang der Folge in ihr Quartier für einige Wochen zurückzieht und ihre Crew, sozusagen Moralisch im Stich lässt.

Also hier sind wir: die Voyager ca. 7 Monate nach Seven Fortgang

„Captain?“ 

„Was gibt es Harry?“

„Wir erhalten gerade einen Automatischen Notruf eines Shuttles. Es beinhaltet Sternenflotten Signaturen“

Erstaunt fragte Captain Kathryn Janeway „Was? Wie weit sind wir entfernt?“

„Nur 6 Lichtjahre, wir müssten das Shuttle gleich auf den Bildschirm bekommen“

„Also gut, Tom fliegen sie zu den Koordinaten die Harry ihnen übermittelt. Harry geben sie uns ein Bild auf den Hauptschirm!“ 

„Aye, Captain“ antworteten Beide, von ihren jeweiligen Arbeitsstationen. 

Sofort erschien ein Bild von einem Shuttle auf den Bildschirm und die Voyager nährte sich ihm schnell.

„Captain, 2 Lebewesen werden auf den Shuttle angezeigt, den Sensoren nach ist das Shuttle leicht beschädigt und es enthält Sternflottentechnologie“ meldete Tuvok von seiner Station her.

„Harry rufe Sie das Shuttle“ befahl der Captain.

„Captain, sie antworten nicht“ antwortete Harry kurze Zeit später. 

„Tuvok, wie sind die Lebenzeichen?“

„Die Sensoren zeigen an, dass die Lebenszeichen schwach sind. Wir sollten vielleicht einen Außenteam herüber beamen oder das Shuttle mit einen Traktorstrahl in die Voyager ziehen.“ 

„Ja, Tuvok, Sie haben Recht, stellen Sie einen Außenteam zusammen und beamen Sie hinüber“

Kurze Zeit später ist Tuvok und sein Außenteam auf den unbekannten Shuttle gebeamt. Und was er dort vorfindet, überraschte selbst ihn.

An der Steuerbordkonsole des Shuttles fand er Seven zusammen gesunken im Steuerstuhl. Sie hatte eine leichte Kopfverletzung und war bewusstlos. Im Copilotenstuhl neben ihr war ein kleines Mädchen festgeschnallt, auch sie war bewusstlos. 

Schnell stellt Tuvok ein Kommunikationsverbindung mit der Voyager her „Captain, an Bord des unbekannte Shuttles befindet sich Seven of Nine und ein kleines Mädchen. Sie sind beide bewusstlos und Seven hat eine Kopfverletzung. Ich empfehle beide in die Krankenstation zu beamen“

Als Kathryn hörte, wer sich an Bord des Shuttles befand, traute sie kaum ihren Ohren, aber sobald sie die Neuigkeit anerkannte, fiel ihre Befehlsmaske sofort herunter. Voller Angst und Sorge befahl sie sofort, Seven und das kleine Mädchen zu Krankenstation zu beamen. 

Schnell übergab sie Chakotay die Brücke und eilte in die Krankenstation. In ihren Kopf wirbelten Millionen von Fragen. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie sie ihren Weg in die Krankenstation fand.

Dort angekommen, stürzte sie sofort zum Biobett, wo Seven bewusstlos lag. Der Doktor war gerade dabei ihre Kopfwunde und mehrere andere kleine Verletzungen zu versorgen.

Kathryn zwang sich, ihn in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen. Erst als er sein Okay gab, trat sie dicht an das Biobett und betrachtete ihre Seven. Ihrer Hand streichelte sanft über Sevens Wange. Vor Glück, aber auch vor Sorge, kullerten einige stille Tränen über Kathryns Wange. 

„Seven“ sagte sie leise.

Der Doktor trat diskret zurück um den Captain die nötige Privatsphäre zugeben und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit den kleinen Mädchen zu, welches auf ein weiteres Biobett, in der Nähe lag. Mit seinen Tricorder scannte er das Mädchen und runzelte leicht seine Stirn, als er die Werte lass. 

„Captain?“

Kathryn wandte sich widerwillig den Doktor zu „Ja?“

„Meine Scans ergeben, dass das Mädchen nicht bewusstlos ist, sondern sediert wurde und daher unbewusst ist.“ erklärte er den Captain.

„Oh, wieso ist das wohl so?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber bestimmt weiß Seven mehr darüber. Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis sie wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist“

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Seven, ging Kathryn zum Doktor und den Mädchen herüber. Sie betrachtete das Mädchen neugierig. Es sah anders aus, als andere Kinder „Wieso sieht sie so merkwürdig aus Doktor?“

„Oh ja, man sieht es sofort nicht? Nun meinen Scans zeigen einen Gendefekt an. Im 21 Jahrhundert wurde dieser Gendefekt Trisomie 21 genannt. Diese genetische Anomalie wurde Mitte des 21 Jahrhunderts durch Genforschung und Genmanipulation völlig ausgelöscht. Erinnern sie sich an die Eugenischen Kriege? Ausgelöst wurde dieser Konflikt durch genetisch „verbesserte“ Menschen, den Augments….“ 

Kathryn hob ihre Hand und brachte den Doktor zum Schweigen, sie hatte gerade so gar keine Lust auf einen Vortrag vom Doktor. 

„Ja, ja Doktor, ich weiß Bescheid. Aber wie kann es dann sein, das dieses Kind diese gentische Anomalie aufweist?“ 

„Nun, Captain das kann ich ihnen nicht beantworten. Wir müssen einfach warten bis Seven aufwacht und uns alles erklärt. Sie weiß bestimmt mehr darüber.

„Doktor, was hält dieses Kind in der Hand“ Kathryn zeigte auf einen Gegenstand in der Hand des Kindes. Es sah wie ein kleines Datenpadd aus. 

Der Doktor löste vorsichtig den kleinen Gegenstand, der ca. 5 cm breit und 10 cm hoch und ca. 0,5 cm dick war, aus der Hand des Kindes und reichte es den Captain. Sie hatte richtig gesehen, es war eine Datenpadd, es sah aber ganz anders aus, als die die sie auf der Voyager verwendeten. Es sah moderner und schnittiger aus. 

Als sie den kleinen Bildschirm antippte, erschien sofort ein Bild von einem Kind. Es sah genauso aus, wie das Kind auf dem Biobett. Eine Audiostimme erklärte „Ich bin Allison Elisabeth Erin Hansen Janeway, aber du kannst mit Ally nennen. Ich bin 5 Jahre alt“. 

Kathryn erkannte in der Audiostimme sofort Sevens Stimme wieder. `Gott, wie hatte sie diese Stimme vermisst?` 

Beim nächsten antippen des Bildschirmes, erschien ein Bild von Kathryn und die Audioansage sagte „Das ist meine Mama Kathryn Elisabeth Janeway“ 

Bei dieser Neuigkeit schaut der Doktor überrascht von seinen Tricorder auf. „Captain?“

Kathryn zeigte den Doktor das Datenpadd und beide sahen sich das Bild an. Die Frau auf dem Bild sah genauso aus wie Kathryn, doch sie schien jünger und fröhlicher. Sie lächelte glücklich auf diesen Bild. 

Kathryn war überrascht, so glücklich hatte sie sich selbst, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn gefühlt. Sie beneidete fast diese andere Kathryn dafür und fragte sich was sie so glücklich machte. 

Als sie den Bildschirm ein weiteres Mal antippte, bekam sie ihre Antwort und sie wurde blass im Gesicht. Der Bildschirm zeigte ein Bild von Seven, auf dem sie ebenfalls glücklich lächelte. Die Audiostimme sagte „ Das ist meine Mommi Annika Hansen Janeway, aber alle nennen sie Seven“

Nun, da hast du deine Antwort, dachte Kathryn sauer auf sich selbst. Ihr Herz schmerzte mit einen mal sehr. Sie versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter zu schlucken und ihre Befehlsmaske wieder aufzustellen, dann schaute sie den Doktor an. 

„Nun wissen wir wie Seven zu diesen Kind steht. Und offensichtlich bin ich oder eine andere Frau, die ich ist, ebenfalls ihre Mutter. Bitte scannen sie ob die DNA mit Sevens und meiner übereinstimmt“ wies sie den Doktor an. 

Während der Doktor seinen Tricoder auf einen DNA Diagnose Programm umstellte und das Kind erneut scannte, tippte Kathryn den Bildschirm erneut an.   
Sofort erschein ein Bild von einem Stofftier, das schon sehr ramponiert aussah. Die Audiostimme sagte „Das ist Poppy, meine Kuschelkatze. Ich vergesse sie oft, wenn du sie findest, bring sie mir bitte wieder zurück“ 

Das brachte Kathryn zum lächeln. Sie sah kurz zu Ally auf das Biobett und schaute ob sie Poppy bei sich hatte. Da es nicht da war, tippte sie ihren Kommunikator an „Tuvok, hast du im Shuttle ein Kuscheltier gesehen?“

Tuvok war überrascht von der Frage des Captains, dachte aber kurz darüber nach und bestätigte dann das er etwas Ähnliches gesehen hatte. Kathryn bat Tuvok jemanden zum Shuttle zu schicken, um das Kuscheltier abzuholen und in die Krankenstation vorbei zu bringen. 

Während sie auf die Scanergebnisse des Dokotors, sowie auf das Kuscheltier wartete, tippte sie erneut das Datenpadd an. Nun erschien ein Bild von Ally und die Audiostimme sagte „Ich bin Ally, ich spiele sehr gern verstecken. Wenn du mich findest, bring mich bitte zu meiner Mommi Seven oder meine Mama Kathryn. Wie wohnen im Quartier 273, auf Deck 6“

Oh, das ist wirklich ein guter Hinweis, dachte Kathryn, jedoch musste diese Ansage definitiv verändert werden. Sie machte sich eine mentale Erinnerung in ihren Kopf, Seven diesen Hinweis sobald wie möglich mit zu teilen.

Kurze Zeit später trat ein Fähnrich in die Krankenstation. In seiner Hand hatte er ein ramponiert aussehendes Kuscheltier. Er übergab es mit einen Nicken dem Captain und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. 

Kathryn sah das Kuscheltier unsicher an und versuchte zu entscheiden, was sie nun damit machen sollte. 

Der Doktor blickte zu ihr auf, nachdem die Scanergebnisse zu Verfügung standen. Als er das schmuddelige Kuscheltier sah, verzog er sein Gesicht. 

„Captain? Sie haben nicht vor dieses schmutzige Etwas, dem Kind zu geben oder?“ fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Ähm… nein, natürlich nicht. Ich werde es vorher sauber recyceln“ damit nahm Kathryn das Kuscheltier und legte es in den Replicator und gab ihren Code und das Programm zum recyceln ein. Wenige Sekunden später erschien das Kuscheltier und sah wie neu aus. 

Dann ging sie mit dem Kuscheltier zurück zum Biobett, wo der Doktor vor den Mädchen stand. Er wertete gerade die Scanergebnisse aus. Als Kathryn neben ihn stand, hob er seinen Blick und schaute den Captain an „Die DNA Diagnose ergab, dass weder Seven noch Ihre DNA mit der DNA des Kinders übereinstimmen. Das Kind ist definitiv nicht ihr leibliches Kind“

„Oh, danke für die Nachricht“ Kathryn war auf einmal unerwartet traurig über dieses Ergebnis. Irgendwie hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass ihr anderes Ich und Seven die leiblichen Mütter von Ally waren. Das hätte sie in gewisser Weise auch zu der Mutter, diese fremden Kindes gemacht.

„Doktor, wie gehen wir weiter vor? Wieso ist Seven noch nicht erwacht?“ fragte Kathryn besorgt.

„Nun, wieso Seven noch nicht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht ist, dafür gibt es keine genauen Hinweise. Eigentlich müsste sie schon wieder bei Bewusstsein sein, da alle Verletzungen von mir behoben wurden. Was das Kind angeht, so könnte ich es mit einem Hypospray aufwecken, wenn Sie das wünschen? Jemand müsste sich aber um das Kind kümmern, während Seven noch bewusstlos ist“ gab der Doktor zu bedenken.

„Ich werde das übernehmen“ antwortete Kathryn schnell, bevor der Doktor noch auf eine andere Idee kommen würde.

Der Doktor erhob erstaunt seine Augenbraue „Sie wollen sich um das Kind kümmern?“ fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, sicherlich, wie schwer kann das sein auf ein Kind zu achten?“ antwortete Kathryn genervt. Wie konnte der Doktor ihre Fähigkeiten so in Frage stellen?

„Also gut, wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde ein Hyprospray vorbereiten und dann das Kind wecken. Einen Moment bitte“

Damit ging er zu seinen Medischrank und holte ein Hyprospray heraus und lud ihn mit einem Serum auf, womit er das Kind wecken konnte. 

Währenddessen drückte Kathryn ihren Kommunikator und rief Chakotay an „ Chakotay ich werde mich die nächsten Tage, um das kleine Mädchen, welches bei Seven war, kümmern, da Seven immer noch bewusstlos ist. Bitte stelle die Dienstpläne so um, das ich das bewältigen kann“

„Captain?“ fragte Chakotay überrascht.

„Ja Chakotay, du hast mich richtig gehört. Ich werde dir morgen alles genau berichten. Bis Morgen“

Kathryn sah den Doktor an und nickte ihm zu, das er Ally aufwecken sollte.


	8. Ally

Der Doktor setzte das Hypospray an Ally´s Hals an und entlud ihn. Nach einigen Sekunden flatterten die Augen des kleinen Mädchens auf. 

Honigbraune Augen sahen verwundert den Captain an. 

„Mama?“ sagte Ally leise. 

Mit ihrer kleinen Hand berührte sie Kathryns Gesicht und strich über ihre Wangenknochen, den Lippen, das Kinn, zurück zu Stirn und dann durch Kathryns Haare. Dann runzelte Ally ihre kleine Stirn zornig und sagte „Nein, nicht die Mama!“ 

Dann fuchtelte sie wild mit ihren kleinen Armen vor ihren Körper, um die fremden Menschen von ihr fern zu halten. Sie setzte sich schnell auf und zog ihre Knie an sich und verbarg ihren Kopf darin. 

Kathryn fiel sofort das Kuscheltier ein, was sie vorhin auf ein anderes Biobett abgelegt hatte. Schnell holte sie es und sprach sanft zu Ally „Schau mal Ally, wer hier auf dich gewartet hat, während du geschlafen hast.“ 

Sie brachte vorsichtig das Kuscheltier in Allys Sichtweite und wartete gespannt, wie das Kind reagieren würde.

Neugierig schielte Ally zwischen ihren Knien auf und sah in Kathryn Richtung. Doch statt sich über das Kuscheltier zu freuen, riss sie es aus Kathryn Hände und schleuderte es quer durch die Krankenstation und rief dabei wütend „Nicht die Mama und nicht Poppy, Nein, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN“

Schockiert sah Kathryn das kleine Mädchen an, was angefangen hatte bitterlich zu weinen. Völlig Hilflos sah sie zum Doktor herüber, der auch gerade sehr ratlos aussah.

Kathryn war versucht, sich Ally zu nähern, um sie in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen, jedoch hatte sie Angst, dass das eine noch viel schlimmere Reaktion von Ally hervor rufen könnte. 

In ihrer Hilflosigkeit, fiel ihr das Datenpadd wieder ein. Schnell nahm sie es wieder in die Hand und klickte durch die verschiedenen Seiten, auf der Suche nach etwas, was Ally beruhigen würde. Nach mehreren Klicken fand sie endlich, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie zeigte den Doktor was sie gefunden hatte und fragte vorsichtig ob das helfen würde. Der Doktor zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, nickte aber, dass das vielleicht eine gute Idee sein könnte. 

Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte sich der Doktor gerade sehr unwohl, er hatte auf seiner Krankenstation noch nie so eine Situation mit erlebt. Naomi war immer ein sehr liebes Kind gewesen, wenn er sie untersuchte oder behandelte hielt sie still und tat was er ihr sagte. Er hatte auch noch nie davon gehör, das sie einen Wutanfall hatte. Die jetzige Situation überforderte ihn gerade sehr. Er war dankbar, dass der Captain vielleicht eine Lösung des Problems gefunden hatte. Also stimmt er ihrer Idee zu, obwohl er es für falsch hielt, dem Kind gerade jetzt einen Schokopudding anzubieten. 

Schnell wand sich Kathryn den Replicator zu und replizierte eine Schüssel mit Schokopudding. Damit ging sie zum Biobett zurück und stellte es zu Ally. 

„Schau mal, ich habe dir ein Schokopudding repliziert, wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst zu weinen und ihn kostest. Ja?“

Verweint schaute Ally auf die Schüssel mit den Schokopudding und kurz sah man ihrem kleinen Gesicht an, wie sie darüber nachdachte der Bitte von Kathryn nach zu kommen. Doch dann stieß sie mit ihren kleinen Fuß gegen die Schüssel, welche sofort vom Biobett runter geschleudert wurde und auf den Boden in hunderte kleine Teile zerbrach. Der Schokopudding spritze in alle möglichen Richtungen, traf die Medizinische Ausrüstung des Doktors, die Unform des Captains und weite Teile des Fußbodens.

Währenddessen schrie Ally wütend „Repliziert - NEIN, NEIN, NEIN“ und fing gleich danach wieder an bitterlich zu weinen.

Der Doktor und der Captain sahen sich Sprachlos an. Der Doktor löste sich schneller von den Schock und fragte den Captain sarkastisch „Ja, wie schwer kann es sein, auf ein Kind zu achten?“

Kathryn funkelte den Doktor böse an, während sie sich zu beherrschen versuchte und ihre Wut runter zu schlucken. In Gedanken, sagte sie sich immer wieder *nein, sie ist nur ein kleines Mädchen, beruhige dich, lass nicht deine Wut an ihr aus. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer*

Entschlossen straffte sie ihre Schulter, setzte ihre Befehlsmaske auf und rief, die einzige Person auf den Schiff an, die Möglicherweise mit dieser Situation besser umgehen konnte, als irgendwer sonst.

„Fähnrich Wildmann, bitte melden sie sich in der Krankenstation. Ich benötigte ihre Hilfe“

Während der Captain und der Doktor auf Samantha Wildmann warteten, rief Kathryn die Wartungsmanchschaft an, damit sie das Chaos in der Krankenstation beseitigen konnten. 

Nach einer quälenden Ewigkeit, was wahrscheinlich nur wenige Minuten waren, erschein endlichen Samantha Wildmann in der Krankenstation. Sie staunte nicht schlecht über das Chaos, was sich vor ihre offenbarte. Kathryn seufzte glücklich als sie Samantha sah und erklärte ihr kurz, weshalb sie ihre Hilfe benötigte. Sie erzählte ihr ebenfalls von den Schokopudding, sowie vom Kuscheltier. Kathryn gab offen zu, das sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. 

Samantha war offen Überrascht und zutiefst beunruhigt, dass es Situationen gab, in denen ihr fähiger Captain einmal nicht wusste, wie sie etwas bewältigen sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie die ältere Frau in eine tröstende Umarmung gezogen und sie beruhigt, das alles nur halb so schlimm sei. Samantha hielt sich aber zurück, weil sie wusste dass der Captain das wahrscheinlich nicht gutheißen würde. 

So sagte sie einfach nur „Captain, ich bin sicher das wir die Situation lösen können. Zuerst einmal das mit dem Kuscheltierdesaster ist mir auch schon mal passiert. Naomi hatte eine Stoffdecke, die sie über alles liebte. Sie schleppte sie überall mit hin und so sah sie dann auch aus. Ich wollte sie schon öfter recyceln, aber Naomi hat sich jedes Mal dagegen gewährt. Doch dann habe ich es doch getan. Die Decke sah danach wieder schön und neu aus und roch sehr angenehm. Aber Naomi war sehr sauer auf mich und sah ihre geliebte Stoffdecke nie wieder an. Ich denke das lag daran, dass die Decke über die Jahre hinweg einen angenehmen Duft angenommen hatte, den Naomi mochte. Nachdem die Decke recycelt war, war dieser Duft weg und somit war sie wertlos geworden für Naomi. Vielleicht ist es dasselbe mit dem Kuscheltier? Es sieht einfach nicht mehr aus wie vorher und es riecht nicht mehr genauso.“

„Ah, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Danke für die Erklärung.“

„Kein Problem Captain. Ich schlage vor, ich gehe zu ihr und beruhige sie.“ 

Damit ging Samantha furchtlos zu dem weinenden Kind hinüber. Kathryn bewunderte Samantha gerade sehr für ihren Mut. Immerhin war sie ja nicht dabei gewesen, als Ally ihren Wutausbruch hatte. Kathryn hoffte sehr, dass es sich nicht wiederholen würde. 

Während der Captain Samantha Wildmann die Situation erklärte hatte, war der Doktor zurück an Sevens Biobett getreten und ließ verschiede Scans laufen, um herauszufinden, wieso sie noch bewusstlos war. Dabei stellte er erstaunt fest, das Seven einige ihrer Implantate verloren hatte. Er notierte sich gleich alles, für einen Bericht, den er später den Captain geben wollte. 

Jetzt schaute er zu wie Samantha sich Allys Biobett näherte. Er hielt gespannt seinem Atem an, bis ihm einfiel das er ein Hologramm war, was gar nicht atmen musste. 

„Hallo Ally, ich bin Samantha Wildmann, ich habe vom Captain gehört, das du sehr unglücklich bist. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich beruhigst und wir deine Nase putzen und dann deine Mommi besuchen?“

Beim Wort „Mommi“ hob Ally schnell ihren kleinen Kopf und schaute Samantha verwundert an. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch gar nicht an ihre Mommi gedacht. Sie wischte sich mit ihren Hemdärmel über ihre kleine Nase und verschmierte von dem Schnodder aus ihrer Nase, mehr über ihr Gesicht. 

Ohje, dachte Samantha. Sie hatte Naomi schon früh beigebracht, sowas nicht zu tun, weil es wirklich nicht sehr schön aussah und die Kleidung davon schmutzig wurde. Samantha schaute sich schnell nach einen Taschentuch um, fand zum Glück auch etwas Ähnliches und wischte sanft das Gesicht von Ally sauber. 

„Nun, jetzt schaust du wieder lieblich aus. Schau dort drüber liegt deine Mommi, sie schläft noch, aber wenn du jetzt ganz brav bist, erlaubt der Doktor bestimmt, dass wir zu ihr gehen können. Sollen wir das machen?“ fragte Samantha sanft Ally.

Das Kind schien einen Moment über den Vorschlag nachzudenken, bevor sie mit einen Nicken zustimmte. Aber so richtig schien sie dem Ganzen noch nicht zu vertrauen. 

Samantha wandte sich dem Doktor zu und fragte ihm, ob es möglich wäre, das Ally Seven besuchen dürfe. Der Doktor hatte keine Einwände dagegen. Er war einfach nur dankbar, dass Ally aufgehört hatte zu weinen und nun vernünftig zu sein schien. 

Samantha nahm Ally auf die Arme und ging mit ihr zu Seven hinüber. 

Ally sah still ihre Mommi an und wünschte sich ganz doll, das sie endlich wach werden würde. Doch auch nach ein paar Minuten schlief ihre Mommi immer noch. Sie wand sich unruhig in Samanthas Armen und wollte hinuntergelassen werden. Sie wollte ihre Mommi wach machen. Das hatte sie schon oft gemacht. Sie wusste wie es ging. 

Doch Samantha hielt sie weiter hin fest in ihren Armen und passte auf das Ally nicht runter rutschten konnte. 

Das machte Ally wirklich sauer „Nein, nein, nein, will runter! Mommi wach sein! “ 

Kathryn, die die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gestanden und beobachtet hatte, was passierte, dachte innerlich *nein, nicht schon wieder, bitte lieber Gott, mach das das Kind nicht wieder einen Wutanfall bekommt*

„Schscht Ally, deine Mommi muss noch ein wenig schlafen, damit sie gesund wird. Du darfst sie noch nicht wecken, erst wenn der Doktor es erlaubt. Sei schön lieb und lass sie noch ein wenig schlafen. Ja?“ beruhigte Samantha Ally sanft. 

Kathryn konnte es kaum glauben, aber Samantha schaffte es wirklich, das Ally sich wieder beruhigte.

„So, möchtest du deiner Mommi noch ein Küsschen geben, bevor wir die Krankenstation verlassen?“ fragte Samantha Ally sanft.

Ally nickte gleich begeistert. Ally gab Seven einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und drückte sie lieb. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass ihre Mommi jetzt wach werden würde. Doch leider blieb sie weiter hin still liegen. Enttäuscht traten wieder Tränen in Allys Augen und sie fing an zu schniefen.

„Schscht, alles ist gut. Du musst nicht weinen, deine Mommi wird bestimmt bald wach. Und solange passt der Capatin auf dich auf. Ja?“

Sie wandten sich den Captain zu, aber Ally gefiel das gar nicht „Nein, nein, nein, nicht die Mama!“ rief sie bestimmt.

„Ja, du hast Recht, das ist nicht deine Mama, aber sie wird genauso lieb zu dir sein, wie deine Mama. Habe ich Recht Captain?“

„Ja“ antwortete Kathryn schnell Samantha.

Dann wandte sie sich an Ally „Ich verspreche dir, ganz lieb zu dir zu sein, wenn du auch versprichst lieb zu mir zu sein. Willst du das für mich tun?“

„Nein!“ antwortete Ally sofort. Sie wollte ihre Mommi. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall mit *Nicht die Mama* mitgehen und schon gar nicht lieb sein. 

Kathryn seufzte verzweifelt und schaute Samantha hilflos an. 

Samantha griff sofort ein „Hm… ich glaube deine Mommi wäre sehr traurig, wenn sie wüsste dass du nicht ein liebes Mädchen sein möchtest. Möchtest du deine Mommi traurig machen?“

„Nein“ antwortete Ally sofort. Sie wollte das ihre Mommi glücklich war, sie anlächelte, sie kitzelte, sie küsste, sie umarmte und mit ihr lustige Sachen machte. Aber sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass ihre Mommi traurig war. Mommi war in der letzten Zeit oft traurig gewesen, weil Mama nicht mehr da war. Nur deswegen waren sie hier und nicht mehr zu Hause.

„Gut, dann versprichst du lieb zu sein und mit dem Captain mitzugehen?“ fragte Samantha Ally noch einmal.

Ally dachte genau darüber nach, dann schniefte sie tief und nickte mit ihren Kopf, sah dabei aber sehr unglücklich aus. „Ja“ sagte sie leise.

Kathryn sowie Samantha waren froh, über Allys Antwort. Samantha löste ihre Umarmung von Ally und über gab sie den Captain.

Kathryn war auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, das sie sich um Ally kümmern sollte. Sie sah Samantha fragend an, doch sie lächelte den Captain beruhigend an und sagte „ Alles wird gut Captain, du schaffst das schon und wenn irgendein Problem auftritt, ruf mich einfach an, ja?“

Kathryn nickte unsicher. Sie hoffte wirklich das Samantha Recht hatte und alles gut laufen würde. 

Samantha drehte sich um und ließ den Captain und ihren Schützling in der Krankenstation, während sie zurück zu Arbeit ging.


	9. Allein mit Ally

Als Ally auf ihren Arm unruhig zu zappeln begann, fragte Kathryn sie sanft „Möchtest du runter?“

„Ja, will runter, bin schon groß“ sagte Ally bestimmt.

Kathryn gab Ally frei und stellte sie auf den Boden. Dann sah sie unsicher hinüber zum Doktor. 

„Doktor, muss ich noch irgendetwas beachten?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ally ist gesund und munter. Also mir fällt nichts ein, auf das du Achten müsstest. Nun ja, bis auf das Kind selbst“ grinste der Doktor selbstgefällig.

Kathryn verdrehte ihre Augen und drehte sich zu Ally um. Sie nahm das Mädchen an ihre Hand, holte Allys Datenpadd und gab es Ally. Dann nahm sie noch Poppy und verließ mit Ally die Krankenstation. 

Auf den Weg zu Kathryns Quartier blieb Ally lieb an ihrer Hand. Im Quartier sah sie sich neugierig um, während sich Kathryn ein Kaffee replizierte. Nachdem sie einige schlucke ihres Kaffees genossen hatte und sich die Anspannung ein wenig löste, fragte sie Ally „Möchtest du auch gern was trinken? Vielleicht einen Saft oder Tee?“

Ally sah sie Stirnrunzeln an, dann nahm sie ihr Datenpadd, klickte durch mehrere Seiten, bis sie gefunden hatte was sie wollte. Die Audiostimme antwortete für Ally „Ich möchte gern Schokomilch“

„Gut, aber ich kann sie dir nur replizieren. Ist das trotzdem okay für dich?“ fragte Kathryn ein wenig ängstlich.

Ally klickte noch einige Male auf ihr Datenpadd und die Audiostimme sagte „Das ist akzeptabel“ 

Kathryn blinzelte verwirrt Ally an, aber dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran das es Sevens Stimme war und das sie die Audioansagen wahrscheinlich ein programmiert hatte. Also war es nur Natürlich, das diese Ansage kam. 

Kathryn lächelte Ally freudig an und bat den Replikator um eine Schokomilch. Dann stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch und Ally setzte sich brav hin. Sie sah Kathryn erwartungsvoll an und Kathryn sah Ally fragend an. „Du kannst sie ruhig probieren. Hm?“

Ally klickte noch einige Male auf ihr Datenpadd bis die Audiostimme laut nach Kekse fragte. 

„Oh, ja natürlich. Verzeih, die Kekse habe ich völlig vergessen. Was für Kekse magst du gern?“

Diesmal antwortete Ally allein „Schoko“ und grinste dabei Kathryn an. Oh Junge, wie süß sie sein kann, dachte Kathryn. 

Zurück am Replikatpor bat Kathryn um Schokoplätzchen und brachte sie anschließend zu Ally an den Tisch. Ally nahm gleich ein Keks und tauchte ihn in ihre Schokomilch, zog ihn heraus und steckte ihn in ihren Mund. Das wiederholte sie noch einige Male bis sie alle ihre Kekse aufgegessen hatte. Dann nahm sie ihre Schokomilch und trank sie schmatzend aus. Als nächstes wischte sie sich mit ihren Hemdärmel über ihren Mund und lächelte Kathryn freudig an.

„Schön, das hat dir geschmeckt, ja?“

„Ja“ 

„Was möchtest du jetzt machen? Es ist noch ein wenig Zeit bevor es Abendessen- und Schlafenzeit ist?“

Ally klickte mehrere Male durch ihren Datenpadd und die Audiostimmte sagte Kathryn, das sie gern mit Fingermalfarben malen wollte. 

Also replizierte Kathryn die gewünschte Fingermalfarbe, sowie einige große Malblätter und legte es zu Ally auf den Tisch.

Ally fing sofort an, alle Farbtöpfe zu öffnen und sie genau zu untersuchen, dann steckte sie ihren kleinen Zeigefinger in den roten Farbtopf und fing an ein Bild zu malen. Kathryn sah noch ein wenig zu, ging dann aber an ihre Arbeitsstation und lud ihre Berichte von ihren Computer aus den Bereitschafstraum herunter. Sie beschloss noch einige Berichte durch zu lesen, um zum einen bis zum Abendessen noch ein wenig Arbeit nachholen zu können und zum andere um sich Abzulenken von ihren Sorgen, welche sie sich über Seven machte. Die immer noch unbewusst in der Krankenstation lag. 

Hin und wieder blickte sie am Anfang noch zu Ally hinüber und schaute ob alles okay ist. Doch nach den 4ten Bericht, der vom Doktor war, in den er die veränderte Physiologie von Seven und ihren Implantaten beschrieb, war sie in der Lektüre so sehr vertieft, das sie nicht mehr auf Ally achtete.

Erst nach einer Weile wurde Kathryn bewusst, dass es auf einmal sehr still in ihrem Quartier war. Sie schaute schnell zu Ally hinüber. Doch wo Ally noch vor kurzem gesessen hatte, war jetzt ein leerer Stuhl und die Fingermalfarben waren auf den Tisch, den Malblättern und sogar ein wenig auf den Teppichboden verteilt. Kathryn seufzte tief und hoffte das Ally nur schnell zu Toilette gegangen war.

Auf den Weg zum Bad entdeckte Kathryn Ally im Schlafzimmer vor ihren Spiegel. Das Kind betrachtete sich genau im Spiegel und schien sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen zu sein. Kathryn merkte sofort das Ally sich mit der Fingermalfarbe das Gesicht, ihr Hemd, ihre Hose und ihre Haare angemalt hatte. 

Weiterhin waren mehrere kleine Handabdrücke sowohl auf ihrer Bettdecke, den Spiegel, der Wand und ihrer Schranktür verteilt. 

Kathryn seufzte erneut tief. 

Als Ally sie bemerkte, drehte sie sich munter zu Kathryn um und meinte „Schick! Ja?“ 

„Ja, Schatz, du siehst sehr schick aus. Aber ich glaube, wir müssen dich jetzt baden, damit du wieder sauber wirst“

Allys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich sofort und sie fing an zu schreien „Nein, Nein, nein, will nicht baden“ sie stampfte dabei mit ihren kleine Beinen wutentbrannt auf.

Kathryn zuckte bei diesem neuen Wutanfall innerlich zusammen. Herr Gott nochmal schalt sie sich, ich bin Captain eines Raumschiffes, ich bin verantwortlich für 147 Crewmitglieder, ich habe gegen die Kazon, die Hirogen, die Borg und viele andere Spezies gekämpft. Man sollte also meinen, dass ich mit einem kleinen Mädchen zurechtkomme. Oder etwa nicht? 

Kathryn strafte ihre Schultern, setzte ihre Befehlsmaske auf und rief leise, aber sehr bestimmt Ally bei ihren vollen Namen an. Ally hörte sofort vor Schreck auf zu schreien und zu toben. Sie schaute Kathryn ernst an. 

Kathryn bemerkte sofort die Veränderung im Kind und bereute sofort ihren Befehlston. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung kam Ally zu ihr herüber gelaufen, nahm ihre Hand und sagte leise „Ich bin lieb“ und schaute Kathryn ernst an. 

Kathryn kniete sich zu Ally hinunter und schaute sie genau an. Dann zog sie die Kleine in eine Umarmung und sagte „Ja Schatz, du bist lieb. Lass uns jetzt ein Bad nehmen. Ja?“

„Ja“ antwortete Ally froh, dass die Frau, die nicht ihre Mama war, nicht weiter schimpfte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Bad. Kathryn ließ Wasser in die Badewanne, gab noch extra viel Schaum hinzu und überprüfte die Temperatur des Wassers. Dann half sie Ally beim ausziehen und setzte sie dann in die Wanne. Für einen Moment war Kathryn unentschlossen, ob sie sich Ally anschließen sollte oder lieber außerhalb der Wanne, das Kind waschen sollte. 

Ally sah sie neugierig an, bevor sie bestimmt sagte „Komm!“

*Oh, Junge, die Kleine hatte ebenfalls einen guten Befehlston drauf* dachte Kathryn, während sie sich auszog und zu Ally in die Wanne stieg. 

Dann nahm sie einen Waschlappen und wusch Ally erst das kleine Gesicht und dann die Hände, wo die meiste Fingermalfarbe verteilt war. Dann fragte sie Ally ob sie sich gern selber weiter waschen wollte, aber sie lehnte mit einen klaren „Nein“ ab. Also wusch Kathryn sie weiter und offensichtlich schien Ally es zu genießen. Selbst das Haare waschen, bereitete ihr keine Probleme. Kathryn war sehr froh darüber. 

Als Ally wieder schick und sauber war, legte Kathryn den Waschlappen beiseite und lehnte sich in der Wanne zurück. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und ließ die Wärme des Wassers ihren Körper angenehm entspannen. 

Ally beobachtete sie neugierig. Dann nahm sie den Waschlappen, tat etwas Seife darauf und fing an Kathryns Arm damit zu waschen. Überrascht riss Kathryn ihre Augen auf und schaute, was Ally machte. 

Ally schien sehr vertieft in ihre Aufgabe zu sein. Während sie den Waschlappen über ihrem Bauch wischte, betrachtete sie genau, wie die Seife Seifenschaum auf Kathryns Bauch hinterließ. Das fand sie äußerst lustig. Dann nahm sie einen Becher, der am Wannenrand stand, füllte ihn mit Wasser und spülte den Schaum beiseite. Fasziniert wieder holte sie das einseifen und wegspülen mehrere Male. Kathryn sah wie glücklich Ally dabei aussah. Daher lehnte sie sich wieder entspannt zurück und schloss wieder ihre Augen. 

Beinahe wäre sie weggeschlummert, wenn nicht auf einmal ein lautes Plätschern zuhören gewesen wäre und Wasser in ihr Gesicht spritze. Entsetzt öffnetet sie ihre Augen und sah wie Ally gerade angefangen hatte wild mit ihren kleinen Armen in der Wanne herumzufuchteln. Dabei spritzte sie das Wasser in alle Richtungen und gluckste erfreut über den Spaß, den sie hatte. 

Als sie jedoch merkte das Kathryn sie ernst ansah, hörte sie sofort auf mit ihren Armen das Wasser wild umher zu spritzen. Sie grinste Kathryn glücklich an. Noch bevor Kathryn irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Ally in ihren Schoss gesetzt, ihre kleinen Arme um Kathryn Hals geschlungen und sich an sie gedrückt. „Ally lieb, ja?“

„Ja, Schatz“ Kathryn drückte das Kind sanft an sich und konnte einfach nicht mit Ally weiter böse sein, wenn sie so süß war. 

Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf und stieg mit Ally auf den Arm aus der Wanne. Als nächstes trocknete sie schnell Ally und sich selbst ab und recycelte Allys und ihre eigene Kleidung. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, das es besser wäre gleich ein Schlafanzug für Ally zu replizieren und ihr beim Anziehen zu helfen. Sie selbst zog ihre recycelte Uniform noch einmal an. Immerhin musste sie noch den Wartungsteam Bescheid geben, das ihr Wohnzimmer, ihr Schlafzimmer und ihr Bad eine kleine Reinigung brauchten. 

Während das Wartungsteam das Quartier des Captains reinigte, versuchte Kathryn herauszufinden was Ally gern zu Abendessen essen wollte. Dafür sahen sie sich gerade die verschiedenen Bilder auf Allys Datenpadd an. Bisher hatte sie aber noch nichts gefunden, was Ally gern wollte. Natürlich wollte sie gern Kekse, oder Schokolade, oder andere Süßigkeiten, aber Kathryn ließ in diesen Fall nicht mit sich handeln. 

Nachdem das Wartungsteam ca. 45 min gebraucht hatte um das Bad, das Schlafzimmer und das Wohnzimmer wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, hatten sich Kathryn und Ally auf Nudeln mit Tomatensoße und Hackbällchen geeinigt. Ally war zwar nicht sehr zufrieden damit, dass das Essen repliziert wurde, aber sie war hungrig und daher machte sie eine Ausnahme. 

Nachdem Essen, hätte Kathryn gern nochmal das Wartungsteam angerufen, aber es war ihr zu peinlich. Daher versuchte sie selbst schnell die Tomatensoßenflecke von Teppich zu säubern. Leider hatte sie weniger Erfolg dabei. Dann sah sie Ally grinsend an und machte sich eine Mentale Notiz fürs nächste Mal.*Erst Essen, danach baden und dann der Schlafanzug*

Denn Ally hatte es geschafft die Tomatensoße über ihr Gesicht zu verteilen, dann hatte sie mit ihren Schlafanzugärmel mehrmals den Mund abgewischt und sah nun dementsprechend aus. 

Kathryn seufzte tief und nahm Ally in die Arme und ging mit ihr erneut ins Bad. Dort zog sie den Schlafanzug aus, recycelte ihn und wusch Allys Gesicht mit einem neuen Waschlappen. Danach mussten noch die Zähne putzt werden. Erst dann half sie Ally wieder beim anziehen ihres Schlafanzuges. 

Kathryn hatte beschlossen Ally in ihr Bett schlafen zu lassen und sie selbst wollte dann später auf der Couch schlafen. Mit den Datenpadd bat Ally sie um einen Gute Nachtgeschichte. Also lud Kathryn eine Kindergeschichte in ein Datenpadd herunter. Sie wählte eine Geschichte aus, die sie selbst als Kind geliebt hatte. Dann steckte sie Allys ins Bett, setzte sich zu ihr und lehnte sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes und begann zu lesen. Doch schon nach mehreren Absätzen waren beide völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen. 

******************

Samantha Wildmann war mehr als Glücklich, als sie selbst abends ins Bett stieg und nicht ein einziges Mal vom Captain angerufen worden war. Sicher, sie hatte die Gerüchte gehört, die in der Messe vom Wartungsteam verbreitet wurde, das das Captainquartier mit Fingermalfarbe und das Bad unter Wasser gestanden hatte. Aber, hey, der Captain schien alles in festen Griff zu haben. Wenn, nicht hätte sie sich bestimmt gemeldet oder?


	10. Der Morgen danach

Ally erwachte und sah sich verwirrt um. Erst nach einigen Momenten fiel ihr wieder ein, das sie nicht mehr zu Hause war, sondern hier, bei der Frau, die *Nicht ihre Mama* war. 

Ally setzte sich im Bett auf, dabei sah sie die Frau neben sich tief schlafen. Leise stand Ally auf und wanderte in den Wohnraum. Sie nahm ihr Paddy in ihre Hand, aber Poppy ignorierte sie einfach. Normalerweise kam Poppy überall mit hin, aber so konnte Ally sie nicht gebrauchen. 

Ally schlich sich vorsichtig an die Quartiertür. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass die Tür Alarm geben konnte, wenn sie ein Sicherheitssiegel hatte. Doch zur ihrer großen Freude, hatte die Frau, die *Nicht ihre Mama* war, vergessen einen Sicherheitssiegel einzugeben. Ihre Mommi oder ihre Mama dachten immer daran, damit sie nicht Ausbüchsen konnte, wenn sie Lust hatte verstecken zu spielen. 

Aber heute wollte Ally gar nicht verstecken spielen, sondern ihre Mommi in der Krankenstation besuchen und sie endlich wach machen. 

Ally machte sich überhaupt keine Sorgen darüber, dass sie nicht wusste wo die Krankenstation war. Sie würde ihre Mommi schon finden. Davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt. 

So schlich sie leise, aber zielstrebig durch die Quartiertür und ging den langen Gang von Deck 3 entlang, in Richtung Turbolift. Im Turbolift gab sie an, das sie zum Deck 7 wollte. Auf Deck 7 wanderte sie durch die verschiedenen Gänge und versteckte sich jedes Mal schnell, wenn ein Crewmitglied in Sicht kam.

Doch die Krankenstation und ihre Mommi fand sie leider nicht. Sie hatte schon mehrmals den Turbolift bestiegen und war auf den verschieden Decks umher gewandert. So langsam breitete sich Sorge und Angst in ihr aus, dass sie sich verlaufen haben könnte. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf und sie fing an zu schniefen. Hätte sie doch nur Poppy mitgenommen, dann wäre das nie passiert. Poppy wusste immer, wohin man gehen musste. Verzweifelt setzte sich Ally mitten auf den Gang und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. 

Nach einer Weile hoben starke Arme sie auf und sie blickte in dunkle Augen. „Hallo, kleine Miss, kann ich dir helfen?“ fragte der Mann mit der Gesichtsbemalung. 

Ally schaute ihn überrascht an und wischte sich mit ihren Schlafanzugärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht. Dann zog sie ihr Paddy heraus, suchte die richtige Seite und klickte sie an. Die Audiostimme sagte „Ich bin Ally, ich spiele sehr gern verstecken. Wenn du mich findest, bring mich bitte zu meiner Mommi Seven oder meine Mama Kathryn. Wir wohnen im Quartier 273, auf Deck 6“

Chakotay lächelte das kleine Mädchen freundlich an. Dann tippte er auf seinen Kommunikator und rief den Captain an. 

Kathryn erwachte völlig verwirrt vom Summen ihres Kommunikators. Aus Gewohnheit drückte sie den Kommunikator an und fragte verschlafen „Chakotay was gibt es?“

Chaktoay fing an zu grinsen „Captain, ich wollte nachfragen, ob du vielleicht etwas vermisst?“

„Was? Nein. Jedenfalls …was meinst du?“ fragte Kathryn verwirrt. Kathryn stolperte aus ihrem Bett und begab sich in den Wohnraum, um sich einen Kaffee zu replizieren. Sie war definitiv noch nicht wach genug, für Scherze von Chakotay.

„Nun, vielleicht vermisst du etwas oder vielmehr gesagt jemanden, der ca. 90 cm groß ist, dunkel gelockte Haare und braune Augen hat? Jemand der auf den Namen Ally hört?“ fragte Chakotay grinsend.

Kathryn verschluckte sich augenblicklich an ihren Kaffee, als sie Allys Namen hörte. Verdammt, ich habe das Kind vergessen, schoss es ihr gleich durch ihren Kopf. Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt.

Kathryn stöhnte frustriert, Chaktotay würde sie damit noch Monate lang aufziehen. Sie versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich Gedanklich zu sammeln, dann antwortete sie Chakotay. 

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst, könnte es schon sein, das ich Ally vermisse. Ist sie zufällig bei dir?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja, Captain, ich werde sie gleich zu dir zurück bringen“ Chakotay beendete lachend das Gespräch und machte sich mit Ally auf den Arm, auf den Weg zum Quartier des Captains.

Kathryn rannte schnell ins Bad, um zu schauen wie sie aussah. Sie brachte schnell ihre Haare in Ordnung und putzte sich ihre Zähne, dann versuchte sie ihre zerknitterte Uniform in Ordnung zu streichen. Leider gelang ihr das nicht sehr gut. 

Einen kurzen Moment später, ertönte schon ihre Türklingel. Sie lief schnell zurück in den Wohnraum und rief „Herein“

Chakotay trat mit Zielstrebig in das Quartier und grinste den Captain frech an. Ally streckte ihre Arme Kathryn entgegen. Und Kathryn nahm das verweinte Kind in ihre Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. 

„Shht, alles gut Schatz, jetzt bist du ja wieder da… Hm?

Ally entspannte sich gleich in Kathryns Arme und legte ihren kleinen Kopf auf Kathryns Schulter. Leise schniefte sie „Mommi gehen. Ja?“

„Ja, Schatz, wie gehen deine Mommi besuchen. Aber erst gibt es Frühstück, dann müssen wir uns waschen und auch anziehen. Und sobald das erledigt ist besuchen wir deine Mommi. Okay?“

Ally nickte nur mit ihren Kopf.

Kathryn wandte sich an Chakotay „Danke dass du sie zurück gebracht hast. Wo hast du sie gefunden?“ 

Chakotays freches Grinsen war schon nach einigen Momenten verblasst, als er sah, wie erleichtert Kathryn war, als sie Ally in ihre Arme zog und sanft beruhigte. Diese Seite von Kathryn hatte er noch nicht erlebt und er war eindeutig überrascht. Für jetzt beschloss er, Kathryn nicht weiter zu necken, sondern ihr einen kurzen Bericht zu geben, wo und wie er Ally gefunden hatte. 

Danach entschuldigte er sich und kehrte zu Arbeit zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte seit unbesorgt, es geht im nächsten Kaptiel nicht mehr nur um Ally und ihr Talent Leben in Kathryns Leben zu bringen. Versprochen!


	11. Seven

Nachdem Frühstück gingen Kathryn und Ally in die Krankenstation. Der Doktor konnte leider immer noch nicht herausfinden, warum Seven noch bewusstlos war. 

So standen Kathryn und Ally in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefesselt am Biobett und betrachteten still Seven. 

Ally wollte gern ihre Mommi wach machen, doch der Doktor verbot, das sie auf das Biobett stieg und ihre Mommi wach machte auf ihre besondere Art und Weise. Zu Hause war sie immer in Mommis Bett geschlichen und hatte sich auf Mommi Bauch gesetzt und sie munter gekitzelt, gezwickt oder mit ihren Haaren gespielt, bis Mommi sich endlich regte und ihre Augen öffnete. Immer hatte Mommi sie dann in ihre Arme gezogen, sie geküsst und dann gekitzelt oder doll geknuddelt. Ally seufzte tief und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die sich bilden wollten. Sie vermisste ihre Mommi wirklich sehr.

Kathryn wollte ebenfalls gern Seven wach und gesund sehen. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte tun können. Als sie Allys tiefes Seufzen hörte schaute sie zu ihr herunter. Als sie kleine Tränen in Allys Augen sah, nahm sie die Kleine auf ihren Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich. 

Bevor sie die Krankenstation verließen, dürfte Ally ihre Mommi noch einmal küssen und umarmen. Auch Kathryn beugte sich zu Seven hinunter und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange, dann flüsterte sie leise sie in Sevens Ohr „Komm zu uns zurück, wir brauchen dich“ 

Dann verließen sie traurig die Krankenstation. 

Während dessen breitete sich in Seven ein angenehmes Gefühl aus. Ihr ganzer Körper fing an zu kribbeln und warm zu werden. Sie war sich selbst noch nicht bewusst, was passierte oder warum es passierte. Aber sie wusste dass es wichtig war es heraus zu finden. Doch sie fühlte sich so sehr im Dunkeln gefangen und sie wusste nicht wie sie den Weg ans Licht finden konnte. 

Erst der eine Satz „Komm zurück zu uns, wir brauchen dich“ trat tief in ihre Bewusstsein ein. Er wiederholte sich ein um das andere mal. Erst war er leise geflüstert und dann wurde er lauter und lauter. Er kam aus einer bestimmten Richtung, doch Seven konnte noch nicht bestimmen, welche Richtung es war. Erst als sie die Stimme erkannte, vom wem dieser Satz gesprochen wurde, wusste sie wohin sie gehen musste. 

*Kathryn, sie braucht mich*schoss es in Sevens Gedanken.

Seven Atmung beschleunigte sich, ihr Herz fing heftig an zu pochen und ihre Gedanken rasten. Der Doktor merkte sofort die Veränderung in Sevens Körper. Mit seinen Tricorder scannte er sie sofort und sah sich Stirnrunzeln die Ergebnisse an. Eindeutig passierte etwas mit Seven. 

Sofort drückte der Doktor seinen Kommunikator und rief den Captain an.

Kathryn hatte eben Ally bei den Wildmanns abgegeben, nach dem sie den Vormittag mit Ally verbracht hatte, benötigte sie eine kleine Pause. So sehr sie das kleine Mädchen lieb gewonnen hatte, so dringend schrie ihr Körper jetzt nach einem Kaffee und einen Moment der Ruhe. 

So war sie sehr froh, das Samantha Wildmann sie angerufen und nachgefragt hatte, ob Ally zum Spielen am Nachmittag herüber kommen wollte. Kathryn nahm sehr dankbar dieses Angebot an und Ally freute sich riesig Naomi kennen lernen zu dürfen und mit ihr zu spielen.

„Captain, bitte kommen Sie sofort in die Krankenstation“

Besorgt drückte Kathryn auf ihren Kommunikator und rief „Bin auf den Weg“, dann eilte sie schnell zum nächsten Turbolift und ließ sich zum Deck bringen, wo sich die Krankenstation befand. Sie eilte dann den Gang hinunter und betrat besorgt die Krankenstation.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, sah sie Seven aufrecht auf den Biobett sitzen. Der Doktor fuhr gerade mit seinen Tricorder über sie und scante ihre Vitalwerte.

Sevens Augen verschlossen sich sofort mit Kathryns Augen. Seven stand sofort auf, aber sie war noch recht wackelig. Bevor sie umkippen konnte, eilte Kathryn zu ihr und nahm sie schützend in ihre Arme. Seven lächelte sie dankbar an, dann legte sie ihre Hand auf die Wange von Kathryn und streichelte mit ihren Daumen sanft darüber. Sie neigte ihren Kopf herunter und bedeckte Kathryn Lippen mit ihren und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darüber.

Kathryn war bei dieser Berührung und diesen sanften Kuss zunächst überrascht. Aber schnell erholte sie sich davon und küsste Seven zärtlich zurück. Der Kuss dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor der Doktor sich bemerkbar machte, in dem er sich räusperte. 

Schnell drückte Kathryn Seven ein wenig von sich und hauchte atemlos „Wir können dies nicht tut“ und meinte damit den Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten.

Seven sah sie verwirrt an und fragte „Warum nicht?“ 

„Ich bin nicht deine Kathryn. Ich bin …“ 

Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, breitete sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf Sevens Gesicht aus. „Ich weiß, du bist mein Captain. Und ja, du bist meine Kathryn. Vertrau mir“

„Aber…“

„Nein, kein Aber. Ich liebe dich Kathryn Janeway und du bist die richtige Kathryn für mich. Ich erkläre es dir später.“

Dann drehte sich Seven in der Krankenstation um, und versuchte heraus zu finden, wo Ally war.

Besorgt fragte sie „Wo ist Ally? Schläft sie noch“

Der Doktor meldet sich zu Wort „Nein, du warst seit du gestern hier angekommen bist, bewusstlos. Da Ally keine Verletzungen hatte, so wie du, sahen wir keinen Grund, sie nicht zu wecken. Aber keine Sorge, der Captain hat sich gut um sie gekümmert und es geht ihr gut“

Seven lächelte Kathryn dankbar an und zog sie noch einmal in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Danke Kathryn, das war sehr freundlich von dir.“ 

Zum Doktor gewandt fragte Seven „Kann ich gehen und Ally sehen?“ 

„Nun, lass mich noch den Vitalscan abschließen und sehen, was die Ergebnisse sagen, erst dann kann ich das entscheiden. Also setzt dich bitte zurück aufs Biobett und halte still.“ Mahnte der Doktor.

Seven tat, wie ihr gesagt wurde. Aber sie war viel zu unruhig, um lange still zu halten. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Ally. Nach einer halben Stunde, war er endlich fertig und zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen. So erlaubte er, dass sie die Krankenstation verlassen dürfte.

Da Seven noch ein wenig wackelig auf ihren Beinen war, legte Kathryn schützend einen Arm um Sevens Taille. Seven gefiel das sehr und sie genoss es Kathryn so nah zu sein. 

Auf den Weg zu den Wildmanns erzählte Kathryn Seven was sie gestern und heute mit Ally erlebt hatte. An mehreren Stellen musste Seven laut lachen. Kathryn fand Seven Lachen sehr angenehm und entzückend. Und an andere Stellen sah sie Kathryn besorgt an. Aber egal wie Seven auf das erzählte reagierte, sie sah immer noch bezaubernd aus. 

Für Kathryns Geschmack waren sie viel zu schnell bei den Wildmanns angekommen. Sie genoss es, Sevens sicher in ihren Arm durch die Gänge zu führen.   
Als sich die Tür zum Wildmann Quartier öffnete, lächelte Seven Samantha freudig an und zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung und bedankte sich für alles, was sie für Ally getan hatte. Dann ließ sie Samantha wieder frei und fragte wo Ally sei. 

Ally und Naomi hatten sich, als die Türklingel geläutet hatte, leise in den Wohnraum geschlichen, um zu sehen, wer der Besucher war. Als Ally ihre Mommi sah, stürzte sie gleich auf sie zu. 

„Mommi, Mommi“ Seven hob Ally sofort hoch in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, dann küsste sie sie auf die Wange, die Nase und die Stirn und wieder zurück. Ally kicherte fröhlich dabei. 

„Hallo mein kleiner Honigbär. Geht es dir gut?“ 

„Ja, Mommi. Nochmal!“

Seven gehorchte und küsste ihren kleine Tochte noch einmal wild auf die Wangen, der Nase und auf der Stirn und noch einmal zurück. Dann kitzelte sie Allys kleinen Bauch und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich. 

„Gut?“

„Ja, lass mich runter. Will spielen gehen“ förderte Ally Seven auf. 

Seven gehorchte wieder und setzte ihre kleine Tochter auf den Boden. Dann wandte Seven sich an Naomi und nahm sie ebenfalls glücklich in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. 

„Hallo Naomi, ich hab dich vermisst. Geht es dir gut?“

Naomi war sehr erstaunt über diese innige Umarmung. Seven hatte sie früher nie umarmt. Aber es gefiel ihr sehr. Daher lächelte sie fröhlich und nickte eifrig mit ihren Kopf, um Sevens Frage zu beantworten. 

„Sehr gut. Möchtest du auch runter und spielen gehen?“ 

Naomi schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Seven noch einmal fest an sich und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr „Schön das du wieder da bist. Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst. Bleibst du jetzt für immer?“

Seven sah Naomi an und dann zum Captain herüber. Dann flüsterte sie leise in Naomis Ohr „Ja, ich bleib jetzt für immer und weißt du was?“, „Nein, was?“ fragte Naomi neugierig. „Ich möchte den Captain heiraten. Aber ich glaube sie wird nicht so einfach zustimmen. Möchtest du mir dabei helfen, sie zu überreden?“ 

Naomis Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Geständnis und sie nickte eifrig mit ihren Kopf. Ja sie wollte sehr gern Seven bei ihren Vorhaben helfen. Immerhin waren Seven und der Captain, bis auf Neelix, ihre Lieblingspersonen auf der Voyager. 

„Sehr gut“ freute sich Seven. Dann setzte sie auch Naomi herunter und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. 

Als nächstes wandte sie sich Samantha zu „Darf Ally noch eine Weile hier bleiben zum spielen?“

„Ja, sicherlich. Sie und Naomi haben viel Spaß zusammen. Wenn du möchtest kann sie auch hier zum Abendessen bleiben.“ 

„Nun, ich glaube da müssen wir Ally später fragen. Danke, das sie hier bleiben darf. Bitte Ruf an, wenn sie gehen möchte oder es ein Problem gibt. Ja?“  
„Ja, das mach ich“

Samantha begleitete die beiden Frauen noch zur Quartiertür und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Sie freute sich wirklich sehr, den Captain und Seven so glücklich zu sehen.


	12. Ein klärendes Gespräch

Kathryn nahm Seven mit in ihr Quartier, dort setzte sie Seven, die immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war, auf die Couch und holte für sich einen Kaffee und für Seven einen Tee.

Dann setzte sie sich zu Seven und sah sie sanft an. Beide sprachen für eine ganze Weile nicht, sondern schauten sich einfach nur an. 

Nach einer Ewigkeit beugte sich Seven mutig zu Kathryn herüber, und strich sanft mit ihren Lippen über Kathryns Wange. Als Seven sich wieder zurück zog, ließ Kathryn ihre Hand hinter Seven Kopf gleiten und zog sie wieder sanft zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten leicht die Lippen von Seven. 

*Oh, ja sie wollte das so sehr* schoss es Kathryn durch den Kopf. 

Sie drückte ihren Körper näher an Sevens und ihr freier Arm glitt um Sevens Taille und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Seven legte eifrig ihre Arme um Kathryns Körper und streichelten über ihren Rücken, an ihren Seiten entlang nach unten zu Kathryns Po. Sie schob ihre Hände darunter und drückte ihn leicht. 

Kathryn stöhnte leise in Sevens Mund, während Seven ihre Lippen leicht öffnete, damit Kathryn heiße Zunge in ihr Mund gleiten konnte.

Seven hob Kathryn auf ihren Schoß und genoss, das Kribbeln, was ihren ganzen Körper erfasste, als Kathryn Zunge in ihren Mund ihre Zunge berührte und um sie herum tanzte. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und beide Frauen verloren sich in diesem wunderschönen Gefühl des Zusammenseins. 

Doch dann löste sich Kathryns Mund von Sevens und atmete eifrig die benötigte Luft ein. Sie legte ihre Stirn an Sevens Stirn und seufzte leise.

„Liebling, das können wir nicht machen. Du bist verheiratet“

Seven streichelte zärtlich über Kathryns Rücken und umarmte sie sanft. Dann hob sie Kathryn von ihren Schoss und sah sie eine Weile still an. 

„Richtig“ seufzte sie schwer. Tränen traten in ihren Augen und sie wischte sie schnell mit ihrer Hand weg. 

„Weißt du, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich sie dir erzählen kann ohne weinen zu müssen“ gestand Seven leise. Sie blickte hin unter und fummelt an einen Zipfel von einem Couchkissen herum. 

Kathryn legte sanft ihre Hand unter Sevens Kinn und hob es hoch. Dann sah sie Seven liebevoll an. „Bitte, erzähl mir alles. Hab keine Angst, ich werde für dich da sein, wenn es zu schwer für dich wird. Ja?“

Seven seufzte noch einmal schwer und erzählte dann ihre Geschichte. 

„Als ich von der Voyager fortging, wurde ich auf die Relativity gebeamt. Dort lernte ich Kathryn Janeway Tighe, deine Gegenpart aus einer Parallelwelt kennen. Wir verstanden uns sofort sehr gut. Ihr Quartier und mein Quartier lagen neben einander. Daher konnten wir uns oft besuchen, nach unserer Arbeitsschicht. Wir trafen uns jeden Abend, aßen zusammen Abendessen und redeten über alles Mögliches. 

Sie war sehr lieb und freundlich zu mir.

Doch genau wie ich, hatte sie ihr früheres Leben und ihren Ehemann, Justin Tighe verloren. Sie liebte ihn wirklich sehr und ich….? Nun ja, ich war damals in dich verliebt als ich die Voayager verließ. Und das änderte sich auch nicht, während ich auf der Relativity lebte.“ Seven schaut vorsichtig Kathryn an. Kathryn nickte Seven zu, das sie weiter erzählen sollte. 

„Also nein, zwischen uns entwickelte sich nie eine Intime Beziehung. Wir wurden nur die besten Freundinnen. Kat nannte uns immer die besten „Busenfreundinnen“. Am Anfang verstand ich nicht, was mein Busen damit zu tun hatte, das wir befreundet waren. Aber es spielte keine Rolle. 

Kat arbeitete im Wissenschaftslabor und ich wurde oft auf Außenmissionen geschickt, wo mein Team die verschiedenen Zeitlinien korrigieren sollten. 

Vor 5 Jahren, als wir im 21 Jahrhundert eine Zeitlinie korrigieren sollten, hörte ich mit meinem verbesserten Gehör in einer schmuddeligen Gasse ein schwaches Wimmern. Ich folgte dem Geräusch und fand ein kleines Bündel. Als ich die Decke entfernte, hielt ich ein Baby in meine Hände. Es war schon ganz Blau im Gesicht. Es war den Erfrierungstod nahe. Also beamte ich mich mit den Baby zurück zur Relativity und die Ärzte in der Krankenstation konnten das Baby retten. 

Ich verliebte mich gleich in dieses kleine Würmchen. 

Als Kat hörte, dass ich frühzeitig von der Mission zurück gekehrt war und mich in der Krankenstation befand, eilte sie sofort besorgt zu mir. Sie war sehr froh, dass ich gesund und munter war. Sie hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht. 

Ich zeigte ihr das Baby und Sie verliebte sich ebenfalls gleich. 

Weißt du, Kat wollte schon immer gern ein Kind bekommen, doch bevor das sie mit Justin Kinder bekommen konnte, trat sie der Relativitcrew bei.   
Die Ärzte und der Captain gaben uns die Erlaubnis das Baby mit nach Hause zu nehmen, solange noch nicht entschieden war, was mit ihr passieren sollte.

Sie war so klein, erst ein paar wenige Tage alt. Doch sie zappelte munter mit ihren kleinen Armen und Beinen. Natürlich sahen, wir das sie anders aussah als andere Babys oder Kinder, aber das störte uns nicht. Für uns war sie Perfekt. 

Die Ärzte informierten uns am nächsten Tag, wieso sie so anders aussah. Es lag an den Gendefekt Trisomie 21. Deswegen wurde sie wahrscheinlich auch von ihren leiblichen Eltern ausgesetzt. Ich verstand nicht, wieso jemand so etwas schreckliches Tun konnte. Wie konnten Eltern ihr Neugeborenes Kind einfach so in einer Gasse ablegen und es den Tod überlassen? 

Kat versuchte es mir zu erklären, aber es war das erste Mal, dass selbst sie mir das nicht erklären konnte. Sie versuchte es, aber ich verstand es einfach nicht. Ich war so sauer und wütend auf diese Menschen. Hätte ich gewusst wer es war, hätte ich sie gerne terminiert. 

Captain Ducane, setzte sich mit der Föderation des 29 Jahrhunderts in Verbindung und bat sie um eine Entscheidung. Sie wollten, dass das Baby zurück in das 21 Jahrhundert gebracht wurde. Doch Capatain Ducane brachte es nicht über sein Herz, denn er fand heraus, dass sie gestorben wäre, wenn ich sie nicht gefunden hätte, als er der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie verfolgte. 

Also beschloss man, dass das Baby einer Familie des 21 Jahrhunderts übergeben werden sollte. Doch auch diese Zeitlinie brachte hervor das Ally niemals ihren 3ten Geburtstag überleben würde. 

Ich weigerte mich das Baby wieder herzugeben. Kat unterstützte mich dabei. Doch Capatain Ducane versuchte uns weiterhin zu überzeugen, dass das Baby in einer Familie am besten aufgehoben wäre, egal in welchem Jahrhundert.

Kat hatte dann die brillante Idee mich zu fragen, ob ich ihre Frau werden wollte. Zuerst verstand ich nicht, wieso sie so etwas vorschlug. Doch dann erklärte sie mir, dass es nur so möglich wäre das Baby rechtmäßig zu adoptieren und zu unseren Kind zu machen. Captain Ducane war sehr erfreut, als er hörte was wir planten.

Schon einige Tage später vermählte er uns und wir konnten das Baby rechtmäßig adoptieren. Dann gaben wir ihr den Namen Allison Elisabeth Erin Hansen Janeway. 

Da unsere Quartiere sowieso nebeneinander lagen, beantragten wir eine Quartierveränderung. Die angrenzende Quartierwand wurde entfernt und in der Mitte wurde ein Kinderzimmer errichtet für Ally. Das Zimmer hatte zwei Türen, die eine Tür führte in Kat´s Quartier und die Andere in meinem. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachten wir aber gemeinsam mit Ally. Mal in dem einen Quartier und mal in den anderen. Wir teilten nur gelegentlich ein Bett miteinander. Nur um zu kuscheln und meistens lag Ally zwischen uns. 

Du glaubst gar nicht wie so ein kleines Würmchen so viel Platz in Anspruch nehmen kann. 

Wir lernten, das Ally besondere Bedürfnisse hatte und ebenfalls besondere Therapieformen benötigte, die ihre Entwicklung fördern sollten. Bei Kindern mit den Gendefekt Trisomie 21, verläuft die Entwicklung verlangsamt, wenn nicht sogar erschwert. 

Daher erfand ich auch das Datenpadd, wir nennen es Paddy, damit Ally sich sprachlich besser ausdrücken kann. 

Ansonsten nahmen wir alle Therapieformen in Anspruch, welche uns empfohlen wurden. Aber wählten auch die verschiedenen Therapien ab, wenn wir das Gefühl hatten, das Ally sich nicht glücklich fühlte oder ihre Entwicklung dadurch behindert wurde. 

Für Ally wollten wir einfach nur, dass sie ein gesundes glückliches Kind wird. 

So vergingen die Jahre und wir waren eine glückliche Familie. Sicher es gab viele Tage, wie du sie gestern oder heute erlebt hast. Aber wir waren immer glücklich.“ 

Seven hört auf zu erzählen, als sie merkte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Knien. Und weinte leise. 

Kathryn zog Sevens sanft an ihren Körper und drückte sie tröstend an sich. Zärtlich streichelte sie über Sevens Haare und fragte leise „Was ist dann passiert?“

Seven schniefte und erzählte leise weiter „ Kat starb bei einen Unfall im Wissenschaftslabor. Es gab eine Explosion. Die Verletzten wurden sofort in die Krankenstation gebeamt. Ich wurde sofort informiert, aber Kat´s Verletzungen waren zu schwer. Sie starb in meinen Armen.“ 

Seven vergrub ihren Kopf in Kathryn Körper und weinte bitterlich. Kathryn hielt Seven nah bei sich, strich beruhigend über Sevens Haar und murmelte leise tröstende Worte.

Sehr lange saßen sie so da, während Sevens Tränen langsam versiegten. 

„Liebling, es tut mir so leid. Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich dich ausgefragt habe.“

Seven richtete sich wieder auf, ihre Augen waren von den vielen Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, geschwollen, ihre Lippen zitterten immer noch, als sie leise antwortet „Nein… es war gut, dir alles zu erzählen“ sie schniefte noch einmal kurz bevor sie weiter erzählte.

„Nachdem Kat gestorben war, brach ich zusammen und konnte mich eine ganze Weile nicht richtig um Ally kümmern. 

Alle an Bord der Relativity machten sich Sorgen um uns. Ich bekam jemanden der mir Half Ally zu versorgen und der Counselor schaute jeden Tag vorbei und sprach lange mit mir und gelegentlich auch mit Ally. Sie verstand am Anfang nicht, wieso ihre Mama nicht von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, sie konnte auch nichts damit anfangen, als der Counselor ihr erklärte, dass ihre Mama gestorben sei und nie wieder kommen würde.

Sie weinte viel und verstand ihre Welt nicht mehr. Ich versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu trösten und ihr meine ganze Liebe zu geben, aber ich war die meiste Zeit so unglaublich müde und niedergeschlagen. 

Ich fing an mich zu hassen, weil ich so unfähig war mich um Ally richtig zu kümmern. Wäre Ally nicht gewesen, vielleicht hätte ich mir das Leben genommen.“ Seufzte Seven und senkte ihre Kopf. 

„Captain Ducane, der im Laufe der Jahre ein sehr guter Freund von Kat und mir wurde, machte sich große Sorgen. Daher sprach er mit der Föderation des 29 Jahrhunderts und bat Sie, mich in meinen eigenes Universum zurück schicken zu dürfen. Er erklärte ihnen die Situation und die Föderation stimmte zu, dass es das Beste für Mich und Ally wäre, zurück in meine Zeitlinie und meinen Universum zu gehen. Captain Ducane wusste, die ganze Zeit wie sehr ich in dich verliebt war und wie sehr ich die Voyager und meine Freunde vermisste.

So wurde ich wieder zurück geschickt. Ally haben wir Sediert, weil ein Zeitsprung immer etwas unangenehm ist. Ich wollte, dass sie die Reise gut übersteht. Wir wären auch schon früher hier angekommen, aber die Voyager musste unbedingt erst das Sternensystem verlassen, in denen ihr die letzten Monaten herum gereist wart.“

Damit endete Seven ihre Erzählung. Kathryn nahm sie in ihre Arme und drückte sie an sich. Dann fragte sie leise „Wieso hast du eigentlich die Voyager verlassen?“

So erzählte Seven, warum sie die Voyager damals verließ. Kathryn staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das hörte.


	13. Ein klärendes Gespräch Teil 2

Nach einer Weile fasste Seven den Mut und fragte Kathryn „ Dürfen Ally und ich auf der Voyager bleiben?“

„Oh, Liebling was für eine Frage. Jetzt wo du wieder hier bei mir, bei uns bist, denkst du wirklich dass ich es noch einmal zulassen würde, dass du weg gehst? Nein, niemals würde ich das zu lassen. Und nun, seit den Kuss, den wir vorhin teilten, musst du doch gemerkt haben, wie ich für dich fühle oder?“

Seven strahlte glücklich Kathryn an „Hm… Nein, habe ich nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht wäre ein erneuter Kuss notwendig, um ganz sicher zu sein?“ erwiderte sie ernst. 

Kathryn schlug Seven leicht auf ihren Arm „Du, hör auf mich zu necken. Aber dein Wunsch ist äußerst willkommen“ 

Kathryn beugte sich zu Seven hinüber und küsste sie sanft. Bevor jedoch Seven erwidern konnte zog sie sich zurück. Seven zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Wirklich süß Liebling. Ich muss sagen du hast dich sehr verändert. Es gefällt mir. Oh, da fällt mir ein, der Doktor gab mir einen Bericht über deine veränderte Physiologie. Erzähl mir bitte mehr darüber.“

„Nun, die Technologie des 29 Jahrhunderts ermöglichte es den Ärzten der Relativity mehrere meiner Implanate zu entfernen, damit ich mein Leben freier leben konnte. So war es ihnen möglich mein Bauchimplantat zu entfernen. Dem Doktor wäre das nicht möglich gewesen ohne meinen eventuelle Tod zu riskieren. Ich muss nun nicht mehr in einen Alkoven regenieren. Um meine Nanosondern dennoch weiter frisch zu halten habe ich jetzt das...“ 

Seven zog ihren Ärmel ihres Hemdes hoch und zeigte Kathryn ein kleines Gerät das sie an ihrem Arm befestigte hatte. Es sah aus wie der Emiter des Doktors. 

„Das ist meine Tragbare Regenerationseinheit. Sie liefert genug Energie damit meine Nanosonden ausreichend versorgt werden können. Meine Bioanzüge trage ich auch schon lange nicht mehr. Kat hatte mich darauf gebracht, dass sie vielleicht sehr nützlich sind, um meine Körperfunktionen zu regulieren, das sie aber nicht wirklich sehr viel Abwechslung boten. Also half sie mir, heraus zu finden, welche Kleidung ich mochte. Ich habe seit dem sehr viel mit meiner Kleidung herum experimentiert. Wo ich am Anfang noch dachte, das Kleidungsstile irrelevant sind, weiß ich nun das es sehr viel Spaß macht sich für jede Gelegenheit schön anzuziehen. Es half auch sehr mein Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken“ 

Als Kathryn das hörte musste sie wirklich lachen. Seven sah sie verwundert an „Was?“

„Nun Liebling, mir wäre nie eingefallen das dein Selbstbewusstsein eine Stärkung brauchte. Du bist hier auf der Voyager sehr selbstsicher herum gelaufen und hast niemanden an dich herankommen lassen. Sicher, mir war klar, dass das eine Art Selbstschutz für dich war, aber mir war nicht klar, dass dein Selbstbewusstsein auch Stärkung brauchte“ 

„Du hast Recht Kathryn, ich war sehr arrogant und immer sehr selbstsicher aufgetreten. Mir war auch bewusst, dass mich viele als Eisprinzessin bezeichneten. Doch in meinen Inneren war ich sehr oft verunsichert und verwundbar. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit den vielen verschiedenen Individuen, mit ihren vielen unterschiedlichen Meinungen und Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Vieles blieb mir ein Rätsel und es fiel mir schwer mich mit den Anderen zu sozialisieren. Erst durch Kat und Ally lernte ich so viel mehr über meine eigenen Gefühle, meine Vorlieben, was ich mochte und was nicht. Und das alles machte mich Selbstbewusster. Ich weiß jetzt das ein Lächeln oder eine Umarmung eine sehr schöne Art ist, den Menschen um mich herum mitzuteilen, wie sehr ich sie mag oder schätze. Und im Gegenzug fällt es den Menschen, dann auch leichter mir gegenüber entspannter zu sein.“

„Liebling, ich wünschte du hättest mir früher von deinen Problemen erzählt. Vielleicht hätte ich dich dann besser unterstützen können.“ Kathryn lächelte traurig Seven an.

Seven legte ihre Hand auf Kathryns Hand und drückte sie leicht „Hm… nein, es ist okay, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich wusste immer, das du sehr beschäftig warst mit der Voyager, mit der Verantwortung für die Crew und mit der Heimkehr in den Alpha Quadranten. Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Probleme auf halsen. Daher schwieg ich und versuchte mich so durch das tägliche Leben auf der Voyager zu navigieren.“

„Liebling bitte, ich wäre sehr gern mehr für dich da gewesen. Versprich mir, mit mir zu reden, wenn es wieder irgendwelche Probleme gibt, ja?“

Seven nickte leicht mit ihrem Kopf. Dann beugte sie sich zu Kathryn herüber und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Wange. Dann zog sie sich zurück und sah Kathryn tief in die Augen „Ich verspreche es, aber nur wenn du versprichst, auch mit mir über deine Probleme zu sprechen.“ Seven zwinkerte Kathryn dabei zu.  
Kathryn stöhnte innerlich, nickte dann aber Seven zu und versprach leise, das sie das tun würde.

Um Seven von ihren Gesprächsthema abzulenken „Liebling, wieso war deine Kat nur eine Wissenschaftlerin und nicht wie ich ein Captain?“

„Oh, sie war nicht nur eine Wissenschaftlerin Kathryn, sie liebte es Wissenschaftlerin zu sein, genau wie du es liebst ein Captain zu sein. Sie konnte sich so vertiefen in ihre Experimente, Scans und Untersuchungen. Kat konnte Stunden lang davon erzählen, was sie neues heraus gefunden hatte und es machte so viel Spaß ihr dabei zu zuhören und mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. 

Aber zurück wieso sie *nur* Wissenschaftlerin war. Nun, das Shuttle, welches in diesem Universum abgestürzt ist, wodurch dein Vater und dein damaliger Verlobte Justin Tighe gestorben sind, ist in Kat´s Universum nie abgestürzt. Daher hatte Admiral Paris sie nie dazu ermutigt die Captainlaufbahn einzuschlagen. Und sie selbst hatte nie das Bedürfnis etwas anderes als Wissenschaftlerin zu sein“

Kathryn überdachte das Ganze und nickte Seven zu „Ja, Admiral Paris hatte mir erst nach dem Unfall vorgeschlagen, das ich eine Laufbahn als Captain einschlagen sollte. Da er dachte, das ich gut darin wäre. Das war also der Punkt, wo sich unsere Leben und unsere Lebensweise änderten, oder?“

„Ja, das war wohl so, aber ich denke, es gab schon früher Unterschiede in eure jeweiligen Leben.“ Stimmte Seven zu.

Dann fiel ihr etwas Wichtiges ein „Kathryn, Ally und ich, wir benötigen ein Quartier, ich kann nicht mit ihr in der Cargo Bay 2 leben.“

„Oh… ja du hast Recht Liebling. Hm….“ Kathryn dachte kurz drüber nach und fing dann breit zu grinsen an, als ihre eine wunderbare Idee kam. 

„Liebling, wie wäre es, wenn du und Ally hier bei mir einzieht? Ich würde das wirklich sehr schön finden, euch beide hier bei mir zu haben. Was sagst du?“ fragte Kathryn gespannt und aufgeregt. 

Seven dachte eine Weile darüber nach, bevor sie antwortete „Kathryn ich weiß nicht. Dein Angebot ist wirklich sehr nett gemeint, aber Ally braucht ein eigenes Zimmer und ich benötige auch meinen Freiraum. Wir beide, sind glaube ich nicht die einfachsten Mitbewohner. Du müsstest viele Kompromisse eingehen und dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie Ally die Idee findet. Weißt du, es ist mir wichtig das Ally mit entscheiden darf. Verstehst du das?“

Aber Kathryn gab ihre Idee noch nicht auf, viel zu sehr gefiel ihre die Idee das Seven für immer in ihre Nähe leben würde.

„Wir könnten das Gästequartier, das nebenan ist, umgestalten. Ein Kinderzimmer und ein Schlafzimmer für dich, mit einer Verbindungstür zu meinem Quartier. Auf der Relativity hattet ihr auch dieses Anordnung oder?“

Sevens Gesicht hellte sich bei dieser Idee eindeutig auf „Ja, das wäre es gute Idee. Ich glaube das würde funktionieren. Ally ist an dieses Familienleben gewöhnt. Aber Kathryn, ganz ehrlich, wohin gehen wir von hier?“ fragte Seven ernst.

Kathryn dachte eine Moment darüber nach, dann zog sie Seven in ihre Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. 

„Ich liebe dich Liebling und ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen leben. Ich möchte für dich und Ally da sein. Ich fühle mich sehr glücklich und würde am liebsten mein Glück mit jeden auf der Voyager teilen wollen. Was sagt du Liebling, willst du meine Frau werden und mich ertragen, bis wir alt und grau werden?“ 

Seven sah Kathryn ernst an „Hm…eigentlich sind wir technisch gesehen schon verheiratet. Immer hin heiße ich schon Anika Hansen Janeway. Also neeeee….“ Seven lachte bei dem ulkigen Gesicht, was Kathryn gerade schmollend zog.

„Kathryn, das war nur ein Scherz“ versuchte Seven ihre Kathryn zu beruhigen „Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dich zu heiraten und dich zu ertragen bis wir alt und grau sind. Und glaub es oder nicht, für mich wirst du immer wunderschön aussehen, selbst wenn du alt und grau bist“ 

Dann beugte sie sich zu Kathryn hinüber und nahm ihre Lippen mit ihren Lippen gefangen und initialisierte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
Eine kleine Weile später, mussten beiden den Kuss beenden, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie sahen sich beide verträumt an.

Dann tippte Kathryn auf ihren Kommunikator „An alle Crewmitglieder der Voyager, hier ist der Capatin. Ich möchte euch gern mitteilen, das Seven of Nine meinen Heiratsantrag zugestimmt hat und wir in wenigen Tagen heiraten werden. Nähere Informationen, gibt es demnächst. Ende der Durchsage" 

Auf der Voyager brachen alle Crewmitglieder in Jubelrufe aus und freuten sich für ihren Captain.

Kathryn grinste Seven breit an „Ich sagte doch, dass ich so glücklich bin, das ich es allen erzählen wollte.“ 

Seven war sprachlos, sie hätte nie gedacht, das Kathryn gleich so eine Ansage an alle Crewmitglieder machen würde. Vor Glück traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie schnell mit ihrer Hand abwischte. 

Dann flüsterte sie leise „Ich liebe dich Kathryn Janeway. Du bist unglaublich.“ 

Nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, rief Kathryn Neelix an und erkundigte sich, ob es möglich sei eine Hochzeitsfeier in 3-5 Tagen zu organisieren. Der Talaxianer war sehr euphorisch und bestätigte, dass es möglich wäre.

„So Liebling, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Lass uns Ally von den Wildmanns abholen und dann unser neues Leben gemeinsam beginnen“

Kathryn verband ihre Hand mit Sevens Hand und schlenderte gemeinsam mit ihr durch die Gänge der Voyager, auf den Weg zu den Wildmanns.

Hier endet die Geschichte, aber auf keinen Fall die Liebe von Seven und Kathryn.


End file.
